Wedding Ring
by Kim BaekSoo
Summary: Mengenakannya adalah bukti cinta tanpa akhir dan sebuah komitmen. Berbentuk bulat, tanpa awal, tanpa akhir. Menggambarkan kehidupan manusia yang berjalan seperti roda. Ada kelahiran, kematian, kesedihan, juga kebahagiaan. Saling menerima kekurangan juga saling melengkapi kesempurnaan.. Wedding Ring. ChanBaek Story-GS-DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Wedding Ring**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast :**

**Byun Baekhyun (19 tahun)**

**Park Chanyeol (24 tahun)**

**.**

**.**

**Other Cast :**

**Kim Jongin (17 tahun) as Park Jongin**

**Oh Sehun (17 tahun)**

**Xi Luhan (21 tahun)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing :**

**ChanBaek slight KaiBaek, HunBaek, and HunHan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Genderswitch, OOC, Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

_"Kai hiks.. Mianh__ㅡ__mianhae.. hiks.. hiks.."_

_Bibir yeoja mungil itu bergetar dan terus merancau menyebut kata maaf berulang kali pada gundukan tanah merah dihadapanannya. Hujan turun begitu deras sore ini namun Byun Baekhyun-nama yeoja mungil itu-tak peduli pada udara dingin yang terasa begitu menusuk, ia terus menangis pilu meratapi kepergian suamimya yang baginya terlalu cepat._

_Jari-jari lentiknya mulai terulur menelusuri pahatan rapi pada batu nisan bertuliskan nama 'PARK JONGIN.'_

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Yeoboseyo_.."

"Chanyeol _oppa_, bisakah kita bertemu ditaman sekarang?"

"_Ne_. Jangan pergi kemana-mana sebelum aku datang, _arrachi_? Aku akan segera menyusulmu."

"_Ne_."

Pip

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, tadi Baekhyun-kekasihnya-menelfon dan mengajaknya bertemu ditaman. Dan asal Chanyeol tahu saja jika Baekhyun sudah memanggil namanya lengkap dengan embel-embel '_oppa_' maka hal itu patut di curigai.

Sebenarnya tadi Chanyeol sudah hampir berangkat namun Krystal-asisten pribadinya-meminta Chanyeol untuk menandatangani beberapa berkas penting dan juga mengingatkannya tentang undangan makan malam dengan salah satu relasi bisnis, kali ini Chanyeol tak bisa menolak mengingat ia sudah pernah menolak ajakan makan tersebut. Jabatannya sebagai presdir di perusahaan Park Cooperation mengharuskan Chanyeol untuk selalu dapat mengelola hubungan baik dengan para relasinya.

Sepanjang acara makan malam itu pikiran Chanyeol tak bisa tenang dan terus memikirkan Baekhyun. Chanyeol sangat mengenal Baekhyun dan tahu jika kekasihnya itu tak suka menunggu lama, bahkan Baekhyun pernah dua kali meninggalkan Chanyeol saat kencan mereka karena ia terlambat datang.

Chanyeol menginjak rem mobilnya mendadak ketika melihat sosok _yeoja_ mungil berambut hitam panjang yang memakai sweater berwarna soft pink dengan celana jins hitam disisi jembatan yang kebetulan sedang ia lewati.

Dengan panik Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari ke arah _yeoja_ mungil itu.

"BAEKHYUN-_AH_, _HAJIMA_!" Teriak Chanyeol takala melihat tubuh _yeoja_ yang ternyata kekasihnya itu semakin menepih ke arah pembatas jembatan yang dibawahnya terdapat sebuah sungai dengan arus yang lumayan deras.

Brukk..

Mereka jatuh terduduk setelah Chanyeol menarik menjauh tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan keras kesamping jalan kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Aku tahu kau ada masalah tapi bunuh diri bukan jalan untuk keluar dari semua masalahmu." Rancau Chanyeol yang masih enggan melepaskan pelukannya.

"A-apa?ㅡYA! LEPASKAN AKU, _PABO_!" Marah Baekhyun saat ia sadar jika orang yang menariknya barusan ternyata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun bergerak liar berusaha meronta, ia kesal karena perbuatan Chanyeol barusan membuat pantatnya terasa sakit akibat bersentuhan langsung dengan kerasnya aspal jalan.

"_Shireo_! Kau berniat loncat ke sungai itu bukan jika aku melepaskan pelukanku?" Tuduh Chanyeol semakin panik.

"Hah?!"

"Sudah tak apa, jangan pikirkan mereka! Masih ada aku yang akan berusaha melindungimu."

Baekhyun semakin melongo dengan ucapan ngawur dari mulut kekasihnya itu.

"_Oppa_.." Panggil Baekhyun lirihㅡmelunak.

"Ya." Jawabnya cepat.

"Kau tak apa?" Tanya Baekhyun mulai khawatir. Sempat ia terpikir jika saat ini ada yang salah dengan otak Chanyeol, atau mungkin karena efek jatuh barusan? Ehㅡtapi bukankah yang terbentur aspal itu bagian pantat? Bukan kepala! Ah, entahlah..

Baekhyun semakin bingung ketika Chanyeol hanya terus menatapnya dengan wajah panik nan bodoh.

Chanyeol menangkup wajah mungil Baekhyun dengan kedua telapak tangan besarnya. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu, _chagiya_. Kau tak apa?ㅡjangan meloncat kesungai itu, _ne_. _Jebal_.."

Ucapan Chanyeol barusan sontak membuat Baekhyun gemas sendiri. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan perlahan hingga terpaan nafas itu dapat Chanyeol rasakan pada bagian wajahnya. Ya, sejak awal Baekhyun sudah sangat kesal pada Chanyeol dan sekarang emosinya semakin memuncak takala melihat perilaku tak jelas dan aneh kekasihnya itu.

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol kasar hingga _namja_ tinggi itu sedikit terhuyung kebelakang dan pelukan pada tubuh Baekhyun terlepas. Baekhyun berdiri cepat, menepuk sebentar celananya yang kotor kemudian menatap tajam Chanyeol yang masih terduduk di sana.

"KAU!ㅡ" Telunjuknya menunjuk tepat pada wajah Chanyeol. "AKU SUDAH 2 JAM LEBIH MENUNGGUMU, BODOH!"

Chanyeol ikut berdiri dengan wajah bingung. "Bu-bukankan tadi kau mengatakan kita bertemu di tamㅡ"

"YA, KAU BENAR!ㅡJIKA SAJA PONSELKU TAK KEHABISAN BATERAI DAN JIKA SAJA TAK ADA BERANDAL SIALAN YANG MEMBAWA LARI TAS BERSERTA DOMPETKU, AKU MUNGKIN SUDAH BERADA DITAMAN SEKARANG DAN TAK PERLU BERJALAN KAKI SEJAUH INI! AKU LELAH, LAPAR, DAN JUGA HAMPIR MENANGIS. SEKARANG KAU BERPIKIR AKU BERNIAT BUNUH DIRIㅡ" Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya yang sesaat.

"ATAS DASAR APA KAU BISA BERPIKIR SEPERTI ITU, HAH? KAUㅡ" Tangan mungil _yeoja_ itu mengepal kuat dan terayun ringan memukuli dada bidang Chanyeol membuat si empunya sedikit meringis kesakitan. "DASAR BODOH, BODOH, BODOOHH hiks.."

Greb

Chanyeol menangkap tangan Baekhyun disana dan perlahan mulai memeluk tubuh mungil itu ketika sebuah isakan berhasil lolos dari bibir kekasihnya.

"Hiks.. hiks.."

"Tak apa menangislah.." Bisik Chanyeol.

"A-aku hiks.. lelah sekali.."

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau benar-benar dirampok?" Mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna.

Baekhyun mengangguk sekilas kemudian memasukkan gulungan _kimbap_ kedalam mulut dan menguyahnya cepatㅡkelihatan lapar sekali.

"Kau tak apa? Atau mereka melukaimu?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"_Gwenchana_, Channie.. Mereka hanya anak brandal yang menginginkan uangku. Kau lihat! Mereka sama sekali tak menyentuhku." Jelas Baekhyun yang dapat melihat wajah Chanyeol sirat akan rasa khawatir.

Baekhyun akan mengambil gulungan _kimbap_ keduanya ketika tangan Chanyeol mulai berulah menarik piring itu menjauh dari hadapannya.

"YA! Aku lapar.. Berikan piringnya!" Protes Baekhyun.

"Ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!"

"Aish, kau ini! Tak bisakan kau biarkan aku makan dengan tenang." Baekhyun melotot tajam kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan kemudian menyodorkan kembali piring itu dihadapan Baekhyun. "Habiskan makananmu setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Ini sudah lewat jam 11 malam, kau pasti akan kena masalah."

Baekhyun membanting tubuhnya sedikit keras kebelakang pada sofa panjang apartemen Chanyeol, meniup poninya yang terlihat sudah mulai memanjang hampir menutupi mata. "Aku sudah tidak tinggal disana lagi." Ucapnya lirih.

"H-hah?!"

"Aku tak tahan, Channie. Jadi kuputuskan untuk keluar dari rumah itu."

"K-kenapa?" Gagap Chanyeol.

"_Ne_?" Tanya Baekhyun tak paham.

"Kenapa kau lebih memilih keluar dari rumah itu?"

Baekhyun mendengus.

"Aku hanya anak angkat _eomma_, Channie.. Setelah _appa_ angkatku meninggal tiga yang lalu dan _eomma_ memilih menikah lagi dengan Tuan Oh rasanya aku tak punya hak untuk tinggal dirumah besar ituㅡ" ia menghela nafas.

"Apa kau tahu akhir-akhir ini _eomma_ dan Tuan Oh gemar sekali memaksaku untuk pergi berkencan dengan anak relasi bisnis mereka? Menyebalkan! Mereka sudah mengetahui hubungan kita. Sebenarnya aku sangat menyayangi juga menghormati mereka sebagai orang tuaku tapi jika selalu di paksa seperti ini jujur saja aku tak bisa, lebih baik aku pergi. Lagipula aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk hidup mandiri, bukan?" Jelas Baekhyun panjang.

"Jika saja perusahaan kami tak bersaing pasti hal seperti ini tak akan pernah terjadi." Ada perasaan menyesal dalam benak Chanyeol.

"Tak apa semua akan baik-baik saja. Kita sudah saling mengenal selama 2 tahun di awal, meskipun 2 tahun berikutnya kita harus berpisah karena kau harus melanjutkan _study_-mu namun pada akhirnya kita dipertemukan kembali, bukan? Lagipula hubungan kita sudah kembali berjalan selama 1 tahun belakangan ini. Aku tak harus meragukanm, Channie.."

"eummㅡ" Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Tentang masalah itu aku sangat minta maaf karena terpaksa harus meninggalkanmu tanpa penjelasan apapun."

Baekhyun tersenyum lembut sembari menepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan.

"Berhentilah meminta maaf, kau sudah sering kali mengucapkannya dan aku mulai merasa bosanㅡ" Bekhyun terkekeh.

"..kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik." Lanjutnya.

Ucapan Baekhyun barusan sukses membuat senyum Chanyeol mengembang.

"Baiklah.. Kurasa ini harus cepat terlaksana agar Tuan Oh tak lagi memaksamu untuk berkencan dengan anak dari relasi bisnisnya." Ucap Chanyeol bersemangat.

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun tak paham. Ia sempat mengambil gulungan _kimbap_ dan melahapnya, urusan perut memang tak dapat dibohongi.

"Jadi kapan kita bisa membicarakan tentang pernikahan?" Tanya Chanyeol jahil.

"Uhukㅡ" Baekhyun tersedak, tangannya dengan cepat menggapai gelas berisi air putih tak jauh disana dan segera meneguknya hingga kandas, setelahnya ia baru dapat menghela nafas lega.

"Kau berniat membunuhku, hah?!" Tuduh Baekhyun sengit.

"Dan tadi kau mengatakan apa? Menikah? Apa kau gila? Aku bahkan masih berada di tahun ketiga sekolah menengah atas." Ucap Baekhyun yang menggeleng tak percaya.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Aku hanya bercanda, _chagi_."

Chanyeol memeluk pundak sempit Baekhyun lebih mendekat padanya, hingga _yeoja_ mungil dapat bersandar di dada bidangnya. "Tentu saja calon istriku ini harus menyelesaikan pendidikannya terlebih dahulu sebelum menikah."

Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Baekhyun dan berbisik. "Aku mencintaimu dan selalu merindukan dirimu berada di dekatku, itu sebabnya kau harus menjadi asisten pribadiku suatu hari nanti."

"La-lalu bagaimana dengan Krystal Jung asistanmu yang genit itu? Kau selalu bermain mata dengannya, kau tak akan sanggup jika tak melihatnya sehari saja!" Baekhyun mengusap daun telinganya yang terasa geli karena terpaan nafas Chanyeol.

Entah apa yang membuat Baekhyun mendadak kesal, ia memang sedikit sensitif ketika mendengar kata 'asisten pribadi' itu mengingatkannya pada _yeoja_ genit berambut panjang sedikit bergelombang dikantor kekasihnya. Sejujurnya Baekhyun merasa sangat cemburu.

"Aish, sudah berulang kali ku katakan padamu jika aku sama sekali tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya, kami hanya bekerja." Jelas Chanyeol serius.

"Dia cantik." Komentar Baekhyun.

"Kau jauh lebih cantik." Balas Chanyeol.

"Dia pintar."

"Kau akan lebih pintar darinya beberapa tahun kedepan."

"Dia genit."

"Aku tak akan pernah tertarik karena kau jauh lebih menggoda darinya." Lirih Chanyeol tepat ditelinga Baekhyun yang baginya suara besar itu terdengar seperti suara ahjussi mesum.

Menggelikan sekali!

"YA! BICARA APA KAU?" Teriak Baekhyun kesal sembari memukul keras pundak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengusap telinganya yang kini terasa berdengung. "_Aigo_.. Kau gemar sekali berteriak. Aku bisa tuli."

"Sudah sepantasnya. Kau memang sudah tua, bukan?" Ejek Baekhyun.

"Mana ada? Aku baru menginjak 24 tahun bulan kemarin." Ucap Chanyeol tak terima yang membuat Baekhyun tertawa puas karena berhasil mengerjainya.

"Bagaimana bisa dulu aku menerimamu sebagai kekasihku, pasti saat itu pikiranku masih labil dan aku bahkan belum mengerti arti jatuh cinta. Sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat saat itu pada sosok gadis berusia 13 tahun hingga membuatmu menyukaiku? Padahal saat itu usiamu sudah menginjak 18 tahun, pasti kau memiliki banyak teman wanita sebaya yang cantik dan juga _sexy_, bukan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar saat pikirannya mengingat kembali pertemuan pertama kali dirinya dengan Baekhyun.

"_Molla_.." Guman Chanyeol menerawang.

"Saat itu aku pergi ke toko buku untuk mencari bahan bacaan dan tak sengaja melihatmu juga berada disana. Aku tak tahu mengapa saat pertama kali melihatmu yang memakai seragam sekolah menengah pertama itu tiba-tiba saja aku merasa seperti tertarik oleh pesonamu. Itu pertama kalinya aku merasa jatuh cinta pada anak ingusan sepertimu."

"YA!" Baekhyun mendorong keras pundak Chanyeol, dirinya tak terima dikatai ingusan.

"Ternyata perasaanku tidak salah, bukan? Meskipun pada awalnya hanya pertemuan yang kebetulan tapi pada akhirnya kita bisa bersama dan kita juga masih di pertemukan kembali setelah sempat berpisah." Ucap Chanyeol yang disetujui oleh Baekhyun.

"Dan jangan ulangi lagi!" Ucap Baekhyun yang entah apa maksudnya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Chanyeol tak paham.

"Meninggalkanku tanpa penjelasan apapun seperti waktu itu, jika hal itu kembali terjadi aku tak akan mau menunggumu untuk kedua kali. Aku bersumpah akan mencari pengantimu apabila hal itu terulang." Jawab Baekhyun mengancam.

"Tak akanㅡ" Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun lalu mencium punggung tangan itu lembut. "ㅡpercayalah padaku!"

Diperlakukan selembut itu sukses membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah karena malu, ia mengangguk pelan. "_N-ne_, aku percaya."

"_Aigo_.. wajahmu merah, Baekki. Lucu sekali.. Padahal aku hanya mencium tanganmu bagaimana jikaㅡ" Chanyeol menyentuh bibir sendiri dengan ekspresi menggoda. "..dibibir."

Baekhyun menunduk merasa begitu malu melihat wajah menggoda Chanyeol.

"Channie.. Jangan menggodaku,_ jebal_.." Cicit Baekhyun yang membuat tawa Chanyeol meledak.

"Hahaa.. _Arraseo_." Ia mencoba menahan tawanya.

"eumㅡjadi apa rencanamu selanjutnya? Bagaimana jika kau tinggal dirumahku saja?" Tawar Chanyeol yang kembali terlihat serius, sementara Baekhyun hanya menatapnya dengan terkejut.

"Rumahku terlalu sepi karena hanya ada aku juga beberapa _maid_ disana, mungkin jika ada kau suasana akan berubah."

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, Channie. Aku tidak akan pernah berada disana sebelum kita resmi menikah. Untuk sementara, ijinkan aku tinggal di apartemenmu ini. Setelah itu aku akan mencari pekerjaan untuk menyewa sebuah rumah juga untuk membiayai sekolahku hingga lulus."

"A-apa? K-kau mau bekerja?!" Kaget Chanyeol.

"Ya."

"_Chagiya_.. Kau tak harus melakukannya." Protes Chanyeol tak menyetujui rencana Baekhyun.

"_Waeyo_? Keadaan sudah berubah dan aku harus belajar mandiri mulai sekarang."

"Hey, kau tak lihat masih ada aku disini?"

"Aku tak mau jika hanya bergantung padamu, aku mengambil keputusan ini sendiri. Aku tak menyalahkanmu atas kejadian yang menimpahku saat ini, kau jangan khawatir.. Ketika aku merasa sudah tak mampu aku akan datang menemuimu. Aku akan baik-baik saja.."

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak. "_Arraseo_, aku tak pernah bisa mencegahnya jika itu sudah menjadi keputusanmu."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang tak akan bisa menolak apa yang Baekhyun inginkan selama itu masih tergolong hal wajar.

"_Chagiya_.."

"_Ne_?"

"Kapan kau bersedia memanggil namaku dengan embel-embel _oppa_ dibelakang, hah? Aku sudah gatal ingin mendengarnya!"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. 'Mulai lagi' pikirnya.

"Tapi tadi aku sudah mengucapkannya." Ucap Baekhyun berusaha membela diri.

"Tapi aku ingin mendengarnya lagi, Baekhyunnie." Paksa Chanyeol.

"Aish, kau ini selㅡ"

"Sudah tak apa jika kau tak bersedia." Potong Chanyeol cepat yang membuat senyum Baekhyun mengembang seketika.

Memang tak ada yang salah dengan kata '_oppa_' namun entah mengapa Baekhyun selalu merasa rugi jika ia harus memanggil Chanyeol seperti itu.

"..tapi aku tak akan mau membantumu mencari pekerjaan." Sambung Chanyeol mengancam yang sukses membuat Baekhyun geram.

"_Arraseo_, Chan-yeol-_op_-_pa_. Puas?" Eja Baekhyun malas dan terkesan terpaksa.

"Ulangi lagi! Aku tidak dengar."

"Aish, kau benar-benar sudah tua dan tuli rupaㅡKYAAA.." Chanyeol mendorong tubuh mungil Baekhyun hingga mereka jatuh diatas sofa panjang . Chanyeol mengunci pergerakan Baekhyun disana.

"Mau apa kau? Lepaskan!" Ronta Baekhyun yang mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya namun tak bisa.

"Menghukum kekasihku." Bisik Chanyeol menggoda. "Sebutkan namaku dengan benar baru kulepaskan."

Baekhyun mendengus kesal menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Park Chanyeol.." Ucapnya cepat.

CUP

Chanyeol mengecup sudut bibir Baekhyun yang sukses membuat kedua mata _yeoja_ melebar sempurna, detik berikutnya wajah _yeoja_ itu berubah memerah.

"Salah!"

"Tapi itu memang namamu, _pabo_!" Protes Baekhyun. Oh, Chanyeol! Tolong jangan menggodanya seperti itu.

"Jangan protes!"

"_Arraseo_. Ch-channie.."

CUP

Ia melakukannya lagi. "Masih salah.. Kau sengaja ya?

"Apa?" Tanya Baekhyun tak paham.

"Melakukan kesalahan berulang kali agar aku terus mengecup bibirmu. Kau menyukai bibirku, bukan?" Tuduh Chanyeol.

"Aish, fitnah macam apa itu?" Desis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, tak tahukan Chanyeol jika kini jantung Baekhyun sudah berdetak tak karuan karena merasa sangat gugup berdekatan dengan Chanyeol dalam posisi seintim ini.

"_Palli_! Sebutkan dengan benar!" Desak Chanyeol.

"YeolㅡAh, Ch-chanyeollie _op_-_oppa_.." Ucap Baekhyun susah payah yang mulai merasa sesak karena dihimpit tubuh tinggi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Itu baru benar.."

CUP

Kali ini bukan hanya sebuah kecupan ringan, bibir Chanyeol mulai melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun namun dengan segera _yeoja_ mungil itu mendorong kuat bahu Chanyeol hingga tautan mereka terlepas.

"Kau curang! Kau bilang akan melepaskanku jika jawabannya benar." Protes Baekhyun lagi.

"Ini hadiah karena jawabanmu sudah benar."

"_MWO_?!" Baekhyun melotot tak percaya sedangkan Chanyeol terlihat menyeringai yang bagi Baekhyun terlihat sangat mengerikan.

"Aku tidak maㅡKYAAAAA.. Lepashhh! Hmmppt.." Teriak Baekhyun terdengar sebelum akhirnya lenyap ketika bibir tipis itu kembali dibungkam oleh lumatan bibir Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

**TBC or Delete?**

**Annyeong.. Aku datang bawa ff ChanBaek kedua, padahal yang satunya aja belum kelar -,- #digaplokReaders**

**Ide ff ini muncul karena aku lagi kangen pengen nonton moment ChanBaek tapi entahlah sejauh ini belum ada yang memuaskan hati.**

**Buat readerdeul yang udah baca cerita gak jelas ini bersediakah kalian mengisi kotak kosong dibawa sana dengan serangkaian kata, saran, atau hal apapun yang melintas di otak kalian.**

**Review juseyooo.. sampai ketemu di Chap selanjutnya..****.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wedding Ring**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast :**

**Byun Baekhyun (19 tahun)**

**Park Chanyeol (24 tahun)**

**.**

**.**

**Other Cast :**

**Kim Jongin (17 tahun) as Park Jongin**

**Oh Sehun (17 tahun)**

**Xi Luhan (21 tahun)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing :**

**ChanBaek slight KaiBaek, HunBaek, and HunHan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Genderswitch, OOC, Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menggeliat pelan ketika mendengar suara ponsel Chanyeol yang mengusik tidur nyenyaknya.

"Channie, ponselmu bunyi. Angkat sana!" Guman Baekhyun setengah sadar, mencoba menendang tubuh Chanyeol yang tidur dengan posisi tengkurap disebelah.

Chanyeol mengerang pelan, masih sempat mengusap air liur di sudut bibirnya sebelum perlahan tangannya mulai terulur dan meraba keberadaan ponsel itu diatas nakas.

Ia menggeser _icon_ untuk mengangkat panggilan dan mendekatkan pada telinganya dengan asal sementara Baekhyun terlihat merubah posisi tidurnya memunggungi Chanyeol disana.

"_Yeoboseo_.." Ucapnya dengan suara serak.

"_Hyung_.. Aku baru sampai di korea. Jemput aku di bandara sekarang, _ne_." Sambut suara di seberang.

Suara itu tak asing, terdengar seperti milik...

Mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna, seketika rasa kantuknya menghilang. Ia segera bangkit dari ranjang dengan gerak cepat dan menatap layar ponselnya yang terdapat nama 'Jongin' disana.

Chanyeol mendesis sesaat sebelum akhirnya mendekatkan ponsel itu ketelinganya kembali.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana, bocah? Pulanglah kembali ke Jerman!" Geram Chanyeol tertahan, ia tak mau suara besarnya sampai menganggu tidur Baekhyun disana.

"_Waeyo_? Kau tak merindukan adikmu ini? Kita sudah tak bertemu selama hampir 1 tahun terakhir dan ketika aku baru saja menginjakkan kakiku di korea kau malah mengusirku begitu saja, hyung macam apa sebenarnya kau ini?" Omel Jongin disana.

"Mulutmu ituㅡish.." Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi, menahan diri untuk tak mengatai Jongin balik.

"Channieㅡ" Erang Baekhyun kesal. Chanyeol segera menoleh kebelakang, tepatnya kearah Baekhyun disana.

"Jangan berisik! Aku masih mengantuk, aish!" Guman _yeoja_ itu kesal.

Dapat Chanyeol lihat tangan Baekhyun bergerak meraih bantal disebelahnya kemudian buru-buru menutupi telinganya dengan itu.

"_Mianhae_, _chagiya_.." Ucap Chanyeol merasa tak enak.

"_Chagiya_?ㅡ" Seru Jongin diseberang. Hah, sekilas Chanyeol lupa jika ponselnya masih tersambung dengan Jongin.

"Kau tidur dengan seorang wanita?" Tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Bukan urusanmu, bocah." Suara Chanyeol terdengar sinis.

"Siapa dia? Kekasihmu?ㅡOhh, jangan bilang jika itu calon istri barumu! Aigo~ secepat itu kau melupakan tiffany _noona_?"

"Tutup mulutmu!ㅡDimana kau? Aku akan segera menjemputmu."

Jongin terkekeh pelan, merasa menang. "Karena sepertinya kau baru bangun tidur dan butuh waktu untuk mandi jadi aku akan menunggumu di restoran tak jauh dari bandara untuk mendapat sarapan. Jangan terlalu lama, _ne_."

"_Ne_, cerewet!"

Pip

Chanyeol mendengus sebal sembari meletakkan kembali ponselnya diatas nakas. Ia beranjak dari atas ranjang kemudian mengambil pakaiannya di lemari sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia keluar dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi. Chanyeol mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang tampaknya masih terlelap, menarik pelan bantal yang menutupi telinga juga sebelah wajah _yeoja_ mungil itu, namun tetap saja gerakan lembutnya mampu membuat Baekhyun terusik dan terbangun dari mimpinya.

"_eoh_? Kau sudah akan pergi?" Baekhyun mengangkat sedikit kepalanya sembari memicingkan mata sipitnya yang masih terasa ngantuk untuk melirik jam _weker_ di atas nakas.

"Ini bahkan baru jam setengah enam, Channie." Rengeknya yang tak rela jika harus ditinggal sepagi ini.

"Adikku datang dari Jerman hari ini. Aku harus pergi menjemputnya dibandara." Jelas Chanyeol.

"eumㅡbaiklah.." Guman Baekhyun sembari menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Ia sudah mendengar alasan Chanyeol jadi tak ada hal lain yang dapat mencegah kekasihnya itu untuk tetap tinggal karena rengekan konyolnya.

"Kau kerja lembur hari ini, bukan? Bangunlah atau kau akan terlambat nanti." Titah Chanyeol.

Ini sudah minggu kedua Baekhyun bekerja di _cafe_ milik Kim Jongdae, sahabat Chanyeol semasa sekolah dulu.

"Aku masuk pukul sembilan." Jawab Baekhyun dari balik selimut yang lebih terdengar seperti gumanan tak jelas.

"Pukul berapa kau pulang?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Lima." Jawabnya lirih.

"_Geure_.. Aku akan menjemputmu pukul lima nanti."

Baekhyun menyingkap selimutnya dengan cepat dan segera bangun terduduk.

"Jadi kau tak akan menemaniku makan siang?" Tanya Baekhyun terkejut.

Ia sudah kehilangan waktu sarapan paginya bersama Chanyeol dan haruskah ia merelakan waktu makan siangnya juga? Ini tak adil!

"Kurasa begitu." Jawab Chanyeol menyesal.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal mendengar jawaban Chanyeol.

"_Mian_.." Lirih Chanyeol.

"..." _Yeoja _itu tak menjawab dan masih betah menunjukkan mimik kesalnya.

"Ah, sepertinya aku harus segera pergi atau bocah itu akan mengomel nanti."

Baekhyun mendengus, ia kesal namun tak bisa marah karena ini menyangkut adik Chanyeol. Tidak mungkin ia cemburu, bukan?

"_Arraseo_.. Hati-hati di jalan, Channie." Ucap Baekhyun akhirnya.

"_Ne_."

Dan kecupan lembut bibir Chanyeol mengawali hari Baekhyun pada minggu pagi ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hyung_, _bogoshipeo_.." Kai memeluk erat Chanyeol yang baru saja sampai disana.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu." Ucap Chanyeol datar.

Benar jika Kai menyebut '_hyung_ macam apa Chanyeol ini?' yang mengatakan jika ia merindukan Kai namun nyatanya nada bicara datarnya itu sama sekali tak menampakkan perasaan rindu.

"Datar sekali!" Desis Kai yang mulai melepas pelukan mereka.

"Apanya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Nada bicaramu ituㅡmenyebalkan! Kau sadar tidak? Selain _eomma_ dan _appa_ yang sekarang sudah tenang di surga sana aku tak menyangka jika ternyata kau juga sama saja seperti mereka!" Ucap Kai.

"Ckㅡjangan berbelit! Dan jangan membawa mendiang orang tua kita untuk alasanmu yang dari dulu tak pernah masuk akal itu." Sebal Chanyeol.

"_Eomma_, _appa_, dan kau sama sekali tak menyayangiku dan menganggapku ada."

Deg

"Jongiㅡ"

"_Gwenchana_.. Dari dulu aku sudah terbiasa dengan situasi seperti ini. Kau, _appa_ dan _eomma_ berada di Seoul sedangkan aku harus berada di Jerman bersama paman Kim. Sebenarnya aku ini anak _appa_ dan _eomma_ atau anak paman Kim?"Potong Kai lirih.

"Tentu saja kau anak _appa_ dan _eomma_. Dan kau juga adik kandungku, apa yang membuatmu meragukan hal itu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Lalu mengapa keberadaanku seolah ditutupi? Tidak seperti dirimu yang selalu mereka diperlihatkan dan mereka banggakan di hadapan semua orang."

"Kau iri, Jongin_-ah_?" Tebak Chanyeol.

"_Aniyo_! Aku hanya merasa sangat kecewa." Sangkal Kai.

"..."

"Satu-satunya keluarga yang ku miliki ternyata tak menyayangiku." Lirihnya lagi.

"..."

Kai menatap Chanyeol di sana yang hanya diam menunduk.

"Hey, _hyung_?ㅡkenapa kau diam?"

"..."

"Apa kau terharu?" Tanya Kai lagi.

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya yang beberapa saat sempat tertunduk.

"_Aigo_.. Wajahmu berubah sedih." Kai menggoyangkan bahu Chanyeol sedikit keras untuk melihat lebih tamat wajah kakaknya. Sebenarnya ingin sekali Kai tertawa namun sekuat tenaga ia mencoba menahan tawanya itu.

"Kurasa selain menjadi dancer terkenal aku juga akan memikirkan untuk dapat menjadi seorang aktor suatu hari nanti. Kemampuan beraktingku tidak begitu buruk ternyata." Guman Kai.

Eh!

Apa tadi katanya?

Berakting dan aktor?

Chanyeol segera tersadar, ia geram dan kini ekspresi wajahnya telah berubah 180° dari sebelumnya. Seharusnya ia tahu sejak awal jika Kai tetaplah Kai yang hidupnya tak akan tenang sebelum berhasil mengerjainya.

"Kau mengerjaiku, bocah?" Tanya Chanyeol sinis.

"Aku hanya menggali bakat terpendamku." Jawab Kai polos.

"Aishㅡ" Ingin sekali Chanyeol menggigit kepala adiknya itu sangking kesalnya apalagi ketika ia menatap wajah Kai yang seolah tanpa dosa itu.

Menyebalkan!

"Ah, sudahlah." Guman Chanyeol.

Percuma ia marah, Kai memang selalu seperti itu jika sudah bertemu dengannya. Ada saja hal yang ia lakukan agar Chanyeol kesal dan marah, Kai berkata ada kepuasan tersendiri jika sudah melihat Chanyeol marah karena dirinya.

"Kenapa kau mendadak pulang, _eoh_? Aku akan memecat paman Kim karena dia ku anggap tak becus untuk mengendalikanmu." Kesal Chanyeol yang membuat Kai terkekeh pelan.

"Jangan salahkan paman Kim karena aku yang sudah mengancamnya. Salahkan saja aku yang sudah sangat merindukanmu. Aku akan tinggal disini mulai sekarang, boleh?" Pertanyaan Kai itu sontak membuat mata Chanyeol melebar seketika.

"Tidak boleh! Kau harus kembali, aku akan mengantarmu besok pagi." Tegas Chanyeol.

"_Shireo_! Aku akan tinggal disini dan tak akan pernah kembali ke Jerman." Tolak Kai tegas.

"Pikirkan dirimu, Jongin. Aku janji akan sering menjengukmu disana. Akhir-akhir ini aku memang sedang sibuk menangani perusahaan."

"_Gwenchana_, _hyung_. Kau tak harus melakukannya lagi karena mulai saat ini aku sudah memutuskan untuk tinggal disini selamanya."

"Jongㅡ"

"Perjalanan hari ini melelahkan sekali. Aku ingin segera pulang dan beristirahat, _hyung_. Bawa koperku sampai ke mobil, _ne_!" Kai berjalan mendahului Chanyeol keluar dari restoran tanpa mempedulikan Chanyeol dibelakang yang tetap mengoceh tak jelas.

Namun pada akhirnya Chanyeol bersedia untuk menyeret koper besar milik Kai sampai ke bagasi mobil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau mau kemana, Jongin? Kau baru saja tiba, istirahatlah terlebih dahulu dirumah." Protes Chanyeol ketika melihat Kai sudah berpakaian rapi seperti hendak keluar.

Sepertinya anak itu hendak keluar diam-diam namun tak menyadari jika sedari tadi Chanyeol sudah duduk di sofa ruang tamu tengah dan terus memperhatikan gerak geriknya yang mencurigakan.

"Ohh, aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar, _hyung_. Jangan khawatir, aku akan kembali sebelum jam makan malam tiba." Jawab Kai.

"Kau mau ku antar?" Tawar Chanyeol meskipun ia tahu Kai pasti menolak.

Kai menggeleng pelan. "Aku tak akan lama. Boleh aku pinjam mobilnya?"

"Tidak!" Tolak Chanyeol tegas.

"_Hyung~_" Rengeknya. Selalu saja seperti itu tapi kali ini Chanyeol tak akan luluh.

"Pergi dengan paman Kim atau tak usah sama sekali! Kau ingin tersesat ya?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa bedanya? Paman juga baru menginjak Korea setelah sekian berada di Jerman. Ia pasti juga sudah lupa jalan di kota ini!" Jawab Kai.

"Lupa jauh lebih baik dari pada tak tahu sama sekali." Ucap Chanyeol santai sembari membolak-balik lembar majalah bisnisnya.

"Ish.." Hampir saja Kai berniat untuk melempar sepatunya ke kepala Chanyeol karena merasa sangat sebal sebelum ia sadar jika sampai ia berani melakukan hal itu maka dapat dipastikan secepatnya ia akan di asingkan lagi ke Jerman.

Tidak! Kai tak menginginkan hal seperti itu sampai terjadi.

"Hmm.. Baiklah." Ucap Kai akhirnya mengalah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Paman.." Suara Kai terdengar.

"_Ne_." Jawab paman Kim yang berada disebelahnya.

Mereka tengah berada didalam _lift_ sebuah pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Seoul.

Paman Kim dulunya sahabat karib appa Kai, hubungan mereka sangat dekat hampir seperti saudara. Paman Kim tak menikah, ia selalu bercanda dengan berkata untuk apa menikah jika tanpa menikah saja ia sudah dapat memiliki anak.. Ya, lelaki itu sudah menganggap Kai sebagai putranya sendiri. Awalnya Kai kecil marah dan selalu berkata jika appanya jauh lebih tampan dan baik dari paman Kim, namun semuanya berubah saat _appa_ dan _eomma_nya pergi untuk selamanya karena sebuah kecelakaan tragis yang terjadi ketika mereka melakukan perjalanan bisnis.

Kini Kai bersyukur karena memiliki paman Kim. Lelaki seusia _appa_nya itu telah banyak mengajarinya banyak hal hingga ia sedewasa ini.

"Apa paman mempunyai teman di kota besar ini?" Tanya Kai penasaran.

"Tentu saja Kai. Aku lahir disini dan aku juga sudah cukup lama tinggal di kota ini sebelum akhirnya pindah ke Jerman." Jawab paman Kim.

Kai mengangguk paham.

"Apa paman tak merindukan teman-teman paman dulu? Berhubung sekarang kau sudah berada di Korea mengapa tak paman temui saja teman-teman paman itu." Celetuk Kai.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kai mendorong pelan punggung paman Kim kearah pintu _lift_ disana.

"Pergilah paman.. Bersenang-senanglah dengan teman-temanmu. Kita kembali bertemu ditempat ini jam 4 sore._ Arrachi_?" Kai benar-benar mendorong paman Kim masuk kedalam _lift_.

"Chanyeol akan marah jika ia mengetahui hal ini." Protes paman Kim.

"Chanyeol _hyung_ tak mengetahuinya jadi ia tak mungkin marah." Ucap Kai.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tersesat?" Tanya paman Kim khawatir.

"Aku punya ini." Kai menunjukkan ponselnya. "Jika aku tersesat aku akan menghubungi nomormu dan kau tinggal menjemputku, beres."

Dapat Kai lihat wajah paman Kim berubah pasrah sebelum akhirnya pintu _lift_ itu tertutup dan membawanya turun kembali kebawah.

Kai tersenyum puas. Ia merasa bebas bisa pergi seorang diri, memang hal ini yang ia inginkan sejak dulu.

Kaki-kakinya mulai melangkah menelusuri luasnya pusat perbelanjaan ini dan langkahnya terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sebuah objek disana.

Dari banyak sepatu yang berjajar rapi disana hanya sepatu berwarna merah itu yang begitu menarik perhatiannya. Dengan langkah cepat Kai menuju toko tempat sepatu itu berpajang dan memasukinya. Tangan Kai sudah terulur hendak meraih sepatu itu dari tempatnya sebelum ia menyadari ada tangan lain yang juga mempunyai tujuan sama seperti dirinya.

"Hey, aku yang melihatnya lebih dahulu!" Protes Kai pada _namja_ berkulit _albino_ disebelahnya yang berhasil meraih sepatu itu terlebih dahulu.

_Namja_ itu sedikit terkejut mendengar protes Kai dan segera menoleh. "Tapi aku yang lebih dulu meraihnya! Ehㅡmengapa kau mirip sekali dengan temanmasa kecilku yang bernama Kai."

"Aku memang Kai!" Jawab Kai spontan namun detik berikutnya ia segera tersadar oleh suatu hal.

Eh!

Teman kecil?

Mirip Kai?

Dengan cepat Kai kembali menoleh kearah _namja albino_ itu yang ternyata sedari tadi juga tengah fokus menatap wajah Kai di sana.

Kai meneliti detail wajah _namja_ itu dengan ekspresi berpikir hingga tanpa sadarnya bibirnya mulai bergerak dan berucap... "Oh Sehun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sehun, kau lihat _noona_ manis yang ada disana?" Tanya Kai yang menunjuk seorang _yeoja_ disana dengan dagunya.

Sehun menggigit _fried chiken korean_-nya sebelum mengikuti arah tatapan mata Kai. "Yang mana? Apa yang memakai rok mini itu?ㅡYa, kau benar! _Yeoja_ memakai rok seperti itu memang selalu terlihat manis kekeke.."

Kai memutar matanya malas, ia tak menyangka jika Sehun-teman masa kecilnya-kini telah tumbuh menjadi seorang _namja_ yang mulai berani melirik lawan jenis padahal dulu Sehun selalu menangis jika ada _yeoja_ yang mendekatinya.

"Pikiranmu ituㅡish! Coba kau lihat yang benar! Yang berada di sana, Oh Sehun.. Di sana!" Geram Kai yang terpaksa membuat Sehun kembali menfokuskan pandangannya.

"Apa yang kau maksud _yeoja_ yang memakai baju pelayan itu?" Tanya Sehun datar.

"_Ne_."

"_Waeyo_? Jangan bilang kau menyukainya, Kkamjong?" Tanya Sehun dengan tatapan mengintrograsi.

"Aㅡapa? Aku tidak!" Elak Kai.

"Kau menyukainya dan itu semua terlihat dari matamu. Mengaku sajalah!" Goda Sehun.

"Aku hanya mengaguminya, itu saja!" Elak Kai lagi. Ia merasa gugup digoda Sehun seperti itu.

"Ohh, jadi begitu? Syukurlah.. Dengan begitu aku tak memiliki saingan tambahan untuk mendekati Baekhyun _noona_."

"Jadi kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Kai berusaha bersikap biasa, padahal beberapa detik yang lalu ia sempat terkejut oleh ucapan Sehun.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sehun membanggakan diri.

_'Oh, jadi nama yeoja itu Baekhyun.'_ Batin Kai.

"Benar sekali!" Ucap Sehun tiba-tiba yang membuat Kai kembali terkejut. Sempat Kai pikir jika Sehun kini memiliki kemampuan dapat membaca pikiran orang lain dan Kai cukup khawatir jika sampai hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

"A-aku tak mengatakan apapun!" Gagap Kai salah tingkah yang membuat Sehun terkekeh melihat reaksinya.

"Baekhyun _noona sunbae_-ku disekolah. Kau tidak boleh mendekati apalagi sampai menyukainya. Aku sudah menyukainya sejak aku masih menjadi murid tingkat dua sekolah menengah pertama. Awalnya sangat sulit sekali untuk mendekatinya, tapi sekarang aku sudah mencoba lebih akrab dengannya 2 minggu terakhir ini dan sepertinya usahaku berjalan mulus." Jelas Sehun menggebu.

Kai menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Bukankah kau tadi sempat bercerita padaku jika kau sudah mencintai seseorang? Kau bahkan mengatakan akan bertunangan dengannya saat kenaikan kelas nanti dan akan segera menikahinya setelah lulus. Aku lupa, siapa namanya?" Tanya Kai.

"Luhan _noona_." Jawab Sehun datar.

"Ah, _ne_. Xi Luhan."

"Tapi kau tidak perlu menjelaskan serinci itu, dasar hitam!" Sehun mendengus sebal kemudian meneguk _orange juice_nya. Sedangkan Kai berusaha keras agar tak menjitak kepala Sehun karena tak terima diejek seperti itu.

Hitam katanya!

Oh, ayolah.. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan warna kulitnya ini? Kai tak mengerti mengapa sedari tadi Sehun gemar sekali mengejek warna kulitnya.

Kai apa di Jerman cuacanya sangat panas sepanjang tahun? Aku pikir dulu kau tak sehitam ini mengapa sekarang jadi begini? Atau.. Kai apa di Jerman warna kulit seperti ini yang sedang menjadi _trend_ dan kau sengaja menjemur kulitmu di bawah sinar matahari di tepi pantai hingga menjadi coklat seperti ini? Itu memang terlihat _sexy_ tapi seharusnya kau tak melakukan hal seperti itu.

Menyebalkan!

Namun apapun itu percayalah jika kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Sehun memang sengaja di buat berlebihan dan tak sesuai dengan kenyataan.

"Aku butuh pengganti, Kai. Aku kesepian, mengertilah! Sudah setahun ini _noona_ cantik itu pergi meninggalkanku untuk meraih impiannya. Ku rasa Baekhyun _noona_ adalah pengganti yang tepat." Lirih Sehun yang entah mengapa mendadak merubah suasana menjadi sendu. Kai merasa geli melihat ekspresi sedih diwajah Sehun yang seolah hanya akting belaka.

"Itu sama artinya kau hanya memanfaatkan Baekhyun _noona_." Ucap Kai.

"_Aniyo_. Aku serius menyukainya. Buktinya aku sering berkunjung kemari satu minggu terakhir ini hanya untuk memperhatikan Baekhyun _noona_ bekerja." Jelas Sehun.

Ah, sial. Sepertinya Sehun mengetahui banyak hal tentang Baekhyun dan itu membuat Kai merasa Sehun jauh lebih unggul darinya.

Baik Kai maupun Sehun mendadak bungkam ketika melihat sosok Baekhyun berjalan mendekat kearah meja mereka. Baekhyun tersenyum sekilas memperlihatkan _eyes smile_-nya ketika melewati meja Kai dan Sehun kemudian terus berjalan kebelakang menuju seorang pengunjung yang barusan memanggilnya untuk memesan beberapa makanan.

"_Aigo~_ kau lihat, Kai? Baekhyun _noona_ tersenyum padaku. Dia manis sekali.. Aku akan menikahinya, Kai. Tunggu 2 tahun yang akan datang, aku akan segera lulus dan menikahinya." Oceh Sehun menghayal.

Tanpa sadar otak Kai juga membayangkan hal seperti itu. Menikahi Baekhyun _noona_? Astaga! hal itu akan menjadi puncak kebahagian yang Kai rasakan selama 17 tahun ia hidup di dunia ini.

"Ya! Oh Sehunㅡ" Lamunan tak jelas Sehun buyar ketika suara Kai terdengar memanggil namanya.

"_Ne_?"

"ㅡkurasa aku juga mulai menyukainya." Guman Kai.

Sehun menyeringai. "Mari kita bersaing."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau lelah?" Tanya Chanyeol memijat pundak Baekhyun perlahan. Ia baru saja menjemput Bekhyun pulang dari _cafe_ tempatnya bekerja.

Hari ini sangat melelahkan untuknya. Baekhyun bilang akan pulang jam 5 sore nyatanya ia baru keluar dari cafe pukul 7 malam karena tambahan jam kerja.

"Seharusnya kau tak perlu kerja lembur di hari minggu seperti ini, _chagiya_." Ucap Chanyeol yang merasa iba menatap raut wajah lelah Baekhyun.

"Ughㅡitu aku butuh uang untuk tugas sekolah minggu depan." Jawab Baekhyun yang memejamkan matanya merasakan lembut pijitan tangan Chanyeol pada pundaknya, sangat nyaman.

"Jangan bekerja terlalu giat! Kau juga butuh hiburan, bukan? Ayo kita pergi berkencan minggu depan." Bisik Chanyeol.

Baehyun menoleh cepat. "Kencan?"

Dapat Baekhyun rasakan ketika lengan Chanyeol melingkar dipinggangnya kemudian sebuah kecupan ringan berhasil mendarat di tengkuk Baekhyun yang membuatnya geli.

"Kita sudah lama tak pernah melakukannya, bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ne. Kurasa itu akan menyenangkan." Jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera bersorak dalam hati begitu Baekhyun menyetujui ajakanya.

Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang masih betah melingkar di pinggannya.

"Aku sangat lelah. Aku mau mandi dan segera pergi tidur, kau pulanglah! Bukankah adikmu baru datang hari ini? Dia pasti menunggumu dirumah. Sampaikan salamku padanya, _ne_. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya jika ada waktu luang." Baekhyun mendorong pelan punggung Chanyeol sampai kepintu depan.

"Ta-tapi, _chagiya_.. Aku masih merinduㅡ"

"Bye, _oppa_.. Sampai bertemu besok." Potong Baekhyun cepat. Terpaksa embel-embel '_oppa_'harus ia luncurkan agar Chanyeol tak lagi banyak protes.

Chu~

Kecupan pada bibir Chanyeol itu mengakhiri ucapan Baekhyun sebelum ia menutup pintu apartemen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Big Thank's to :**

**ViviPExotics46, IYou, 407bubleblue, rifdafairuzs, starbucks91, Strawwbaekki, ParkByun, linda**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review juseyo.. :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wedding Ring**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast :**

**Byun Baekhyun (19 tahun)**

**Park Chanyeol (24 tahun)**

**.**

**.**

**Other Cast :**

**Kim Jongin (17 tahun) as Park Jongin**

**Oh Sehun (17 tahun)**

**Xi Luhan (21 tahun)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing :**

**ChanBaek slight KaiBaek, HunBaek, and HunHan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Genderswitch, OOC, Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana bisa mereka mendapatkan proyek itu? Bukankah strategi yang kita gunakan sudah sangat bagus dan aku yakin kita akan mendapatkannya tapiㅡish, sial!" Chanyeol membanting ponselnya diatas sofa ruang tengah. Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar dan ketara sekali wajah itu terlihat amat frustasi.

Pagi ini saat baru saja bangun tidur, Chanyeol dihubungi oleh salah satu asistennya yang mengatakan jika proyek yang selama ini Chanyeol incar jatuh ditangan perusahaan Tuan Oh, pesaing terberatnya. Berita ini jelas membuatnya meradang.

"_H-hyung_.." Suara lirih terdengar dari belakang, meskipun Chanyeol tak melihat namun ia cukup hafal jika itu suara Kai.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar sebelum akhirnya berbalik untuk menghadap kearah Kai. "_Ne_. Ada apa, Jongin?"

"Ah, tidak jadi.."

"Jonginㅡ" Suara _baritone_ milik Chanyeol menghentikah langkah Kai yang hampir pergi dari sana.

"Aku tahu kau menginginkan sesuatu. Katakan!" Ujar Chanyeol penasaran.

"Oh, i-ituㅡtapi janji kau tak akan marah?" Tanya Kai takut.

"_Ne_."

"S-sebenarnya aku ingin se-sekolah, _hyung_." Kai mencoba mengatakan keinginannya meskipun jujur ia masih merasa sedikit takut. Kai belum pernah melihat Chanyeol semarah itu, atau memang karena ia sudah lama tak pernah tinggal bersama Chanyeol hingga membuat Kai tak mengetahui perilaku juga kebiasaan _hyung_nya itu ketika tengah marah.

"Kau bisa menjalani _home schooling_, Jongin_-ah_." Ucap Chanyeol berusaha terlihat biasa, ia tak mau membuat Kai takut apalagi adiknya itu sempat memergokinya ketika tadi ia marah seperti orang kerasukan. Jelas sekali marahnya itu sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan Kai.

Kai menggeleng cepat. "_Hyung_, _jebal_~"

Hah, lihat! Sekarang ia mulai merengek. Ini hal yang tak Chanyeol sukai karena ia tak akan pernah tahan mendengar rengekan menggelikan itu dari bibir Kai.

"Jangan membantah!" Kesal Chanyeol.

Wajah Kai seketika berubah lesu.

"Seharusnya dari awal aku memang tak perlu mengatakannya. Tadi kau memaksaku bicara tapi setelah aku mengatakan apa yang ku inginkan kau malah tak menyetujuinya." Ucap Kai dengan nada memelas, masih betah pada posisi menunduknya.

Kai merajuk dan itu adalah hal buruk untuk Chanyeol. Kai akan menjauhi bahkan tak akan mau mengajak Chanyeol bicara sampai keinginannya itu dipenuhi. Chanyeol sangat mengenal benar perilaku adiknya itu.

"Hah, baiklah.. Minta paman Kim untuk mengurus semuanya. Dan jangan kira kau dapat bebas meskipun sekarang kau bersekolah ditempat umum, _hyung_ akan terus mengawasimu, arrachi?"

Mata Kai melebar sempurna. "Ja-jadi boleh, _hyung_?"

"_Ne_." Jawab Chanyeol yang reflek membuat Kai memekik girang.

"_Gomawo_, _hyung_. Kau memang yang terbaik."

Chanyeol mengangguk sekilas. "Aku akan pergi keluar kota untuk 3 hari kedepan, kau tak apa jika ku tinggal?"

Kai mengangguk cepat. "Jangan khawatir, _hyung_! Aku bisa menjaga diri."

"Jangan bertindak macam-macam selama aku tak ada di rumah. Setelah pulang sekolah langsung kembali kerumah. Dan jika kau ingin bermain diluar minta salah satu sopir untuk mengantarmu pergi, jangan pulang melebihi jam 10 malam. Kau paham?"

"_Arraseo_.." Ucap Kai malas karena harus mendengar aturan Chanyeol yang sudah seperti seorang appa yang menasehati anak gadisnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi kapan kau akan berangkat?" Tanya Baekhyun lesu.

Mereka berada di kedai ramen sekarang. Baekhyun baru pulang dari tempatnya bekerja saat Chanyeol membawanya ketempat ini. Jam sudah menunjuk pukul setengah 12 malam namun mereka masih betah mengobrol dengan 2 mangkuk ramen dihadapan mereka yang isinya sudah hampir kandas.

"Besok pagi." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Aku tak percaya kau akan pergi meninggalkanku." Guman Baekhyun lirih dengan wajah murung.

"Hey.." Tangan Chanyeol menangkup lembut wajah Baekhyun kemudian menuntun untuk menatap padanya.

"Aku hanya pergi 3 hari, tak akan lama. Bahkan aku akan kembali sebelum kencan kita minggu depan."

"Sama saja." Baekhyun menepis lembut tangan Chanyeol. "Itu berarti aku tak akan melihatmu setelah pulang kerja selama 3 hari kedepan."

"Biasanya kau juga langsung mengusirku setelah aku mengantarmu pulang. Ada aku ataupun tidak tak akan jauh berbeda, bukan?" Tanpa sadar Chanyeol mulai mengeluh tentang kebiasaan kekasihnya itu.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam merasa tersindir.

"Tentu saja berbeda!" Elak Baekhyun. "Setiap malam aku selalu terbiasa melihat wajahmu sebelum tidur dan itu dapat menjadi semangat baru untukku agar dapat menjalani aktifitas berat esok hari." Jelas Baekhyun.

"_Aigo~_ kekasihku sekarang sudah pandai menggombal rupanya." Chanyeol mencubit gemas hidung mungil Baekhyun hingga yeoja itu mengaduh kesakitan, namun di balik semua itu ada perasaan hangat yang menyelimuti hati Chanyeol ketika mendengar ucapan Baekhyun barusan.

"Aku serius, terserah kau jika tak percaya." Kesal Baekhyun.

"Siapa yang mengatakan aku tak percaya?...Aku percaya, Baekhyunnie.. Kau jangan marah,_ ne_. Aku janji akan kembali secepatnya setelah semua urusanku selesai."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. "Hubungi aku tiga kali sehari, _arrachi_?"

"Seratus kalipun aku tak keberatan."

"Hey, sombong sekali ucapanmu itu tuan Park! Jika kau tak dapat membuktikannya, ku jamin kau akan merasa sangat malu."

"Ya, kita buktikan saja!"

Baekhyun memutar matanya malas. "Terserah kau saja!"

"Sepertinya ini sudah sangat larut. _Kajja_, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Besok kau harus berangkat pagi kesekolah, bukan?"

"_Ne_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Paman, bisa kau tepikan mobilnya sebentar?" Pinta Kai, meskipun pada awalnya paman Kim terlihat enggan namun pada akhirnya ia menuruti permintaan Kai.

"Hey, kau mau kemana? _Kajja_, kau bisa terlambat di hari pertama sekolahmu." Tanya paman Kim ketika Kai mulai membuka pintu mobil dan keluar.

Ya, benar. Ini hari pertama Kai memasuki sekolah barunya setelah paman Kim mengurus segala pendaftaran Kai sebagai siswa baru di sana yang prosesnya lumayan rumit. Untung saja paman Kim memiliki seorang kenalan di sekolah besar itu hingga proses rumit itu dapat terselesaikan hanya selama 2 hari saja.

"Tak akan lama! Aku akan segera kembali." Ucap Kai sebelum akhirnya berlari menuju sebuah halte bus tak jauh disana.

Kai melihat Baekhyun di halte, itu yang membuatnya ingin berhenti.

"Baekhyun_-ssi_." Panggil Kai yang membuat Baekhyun segera menoleh.

Alis Baekhyun terpaut ketika melihat Kai mulai berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Ia tak mengenal Kai, namun melihat seragam yang Kai kenakan Baekhyun segera tahu jika mereka satu sekolah.

"_Nuguseyo_?" Tanya Baekhyun yang menunjukkan senyum lembutnya ketika Kai sampai di hadapannya.

"Ah, _ne_. _Annyeong_.. Kai _imnida_. Aku sahabat Oh Sehun. Kau mengenalnya, bukan?" Ucap Kai mengenalkan diri.

"Ah, Sehunnieㅡ"

Kai mendengus sebal. Ini konyol tapi sungguh Kai tak bisa menutupi rasa cemburunya ketika Baekhyun memanggil nama Sehun seakrab itu.

"ㅡya, aku mengenalnya. Apa kau berteman dekat dengan Sehun? Tapi mengapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu bersama dengannya di sekolah? Bukankah kita satu sekolah?"

Rasa cemburu Kai mendadak hilang dan berganti dengan senyum bodoh ketika mendengar ocehan Baekhyun, entah mengapa itu terdengar indah di telinganya dan Kai berharap Baekhyun terus mengoceh seperti itu, Kai tak akan pernah bosan.

"Kai_-ssi_.." Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kai ketika merasa lawan bicaranya itu tak memperhatikan melainkan tengah melamun. "Hey, kau mendengarku?"

"A-ah, yaㅡ_m-mianhae_.." Gagap Kai begitu tersadar dari lamunannya, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, menutupi rasa gugupnya.

Kai tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana tadi wajahnya ketika sedang melamun, pasti dia terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang tengah senyum-senyum sendiri. Berdo'a saja agar Baekhyun tak _ilfeel_ melihatnya.

"Baekhyun_-ssi_, ini sudah siang. Kau akan terlambat jika tak segera berangkat kesekolah." Ucap Kai mengalihkan rasa gugupnya.

Baekhyun tersadar kemudian mendesis ketika melihat jam berwarna merah yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya itu sudah menunjuk jam 7 kurang 15 menit. Berapa lama lagi ia harus menunggu bus selanjutnya datang?

"_Kajja_, berangkat denganku!" Ajak Kai yang reflek menggandeng tangan Baekhyun.

"Eh?"

Kai cepat sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, dengan segera Kai melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Baekhyun.

"_Mian_.." Lirih Kai salah tingkah dan merasa tak enak.

"_Gwenchana_.." Ucap Baekhyun tersenyum maklum.

"Jadi bagaimana? Mau berangkat bersamaku?" Tawar Kai lagi, berusaha menahan dirinya agar tak kebablasan seperti tadi.

Kai tak ingin mengambil resiko Baekhyun akan takut dengannya karena tingkah laku Kai yang terlihat berlebihan dan tak wajar ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu.

"Kurasa begituㅡsepertinya busku juga sudah berangkat beberapa menit yang lalu." Jawab Baekhyun menerima tawaran Kai.

"_Ne_, _kajja_!" Kai dan Baekhyun berjalan beriringan menuju mobil hitam yang terparkir tak jauh disana.

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Boleh aku bergabung?" Kai berhenti didepan meja kantin yang diduduki Sehun dan Baekhyun, mereka saling berhadapan.

Melihat Sehun dan Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu akrab membuatnya iri juga cemburu meskipun Kai tahu ia tak ada hak untuk itu, jadi ia menahan diri untuk tidak mendorong tubuh Sehun agar menjauh dari hadapan Baekhyun.

"Mengganggu saja kau! Masih banyak kursi kosong dikantin ini. Carilah tempat duduk sendiri, Kkamjong!" Desis Sehun.

Ia sebal. Merasa acara istirahat bersama Baekhyun terganggu dengan kehadiran Kai. Padahal Sehun jarang-jarang mempunyai moment seperti ini, bahkan untuk makan berdua dikantin sekolah seperti ini saja Sehun harus rela bersabar menunggu sampai Baekhyun bersedia memenuhi permintaannya, yeoja itu memiliki banyak alasan sebelum akhirnya mengiyakan ajakan Sehun.

"Jangan seperti itu, Sehunnie.. Bukankah Kai juga temanmu?" Bela Baekhyun.

Kai menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek Sehun karena Baekhyun lebih membelanya. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya tersenyum samar melihat kelakuan konyol dua _hoonbae_-nya tersebut.

"Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu, _noona_?" Tanya Kai yang di akhiri dengan senyum manisnya yang membuat Sehun seketika dilanda rasa mual saat melihatnya.

Baekhyun bergeser kemudian menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya untuk Kai duduki, hal itu sontak membuat Kai kegirangan.

"YA!" Protes Sehun tak terima. Begitu gampangnya Baekhyun menuruti permintaan Kai.

"Jangan cemburu begitu, Sehunnie.." Ucap Kai yang menirukan cara Baekhyun ketika memanggil Sehun. Jika Baekhyun yang memanggilnya seperti itu sudah pasti jatuhnya akan manis namun jika Kai yang melakukannya Sehun pikir menjadi tuli saat ini akan jauh lebih baik.

"Kau memiliki kepribadian ganda!" Sindir Sehun namun Kai tetap cuek.

"Kau sudah memesan makanan, Kai?" Tanya Baekhyun yang secara tak langsung mencoba menghentikan debat dua _hoonbae_-nya tersebut.

"Belum."

"Kalau begitu cepatlah pesan sebelum waktu istirahat habis." Titah Baekhyun.

"Ne, _noona_.. Kau mau pesaㅡ"

"Tidak usah! Aku sudah memesankan makanan untuk Baekhyun noona dan sebentar lagi akan ku ambil." Potong Sehun ketus sembari berdiri dari tempatnya menuju tempat makanan yang telah ia pesan.

Kai menatap kepergian Sehun dengan hati dongkol, ingin sekali ia menjitak kepala namja berkulit albino itu, mulutnya begitu menyebalkan. Namun Kai tak mungkin melakukannya dihadapan Baekhyun, bukan?

"Maafkan perbuatannya, _ne_. Ini aneh, tidak biasanya dia seperti itu." Ucap Baekhyun.

Awalnya Kai tak mengerti namun setelah ia pikir kembali kalimat yang Baekhyun ucapkan, Kai segera tahu jika _yeoja_ itu tengah membicarakan Sehun.

"Ah, _gwenchana_.. Aku sangat mengerti bagaimana sifat anak itu, kami sudah berteman sejak lama." Jawab Kai.

"Ah, benarkah?"

"_Ne_. Kita sahabat semasa kecil. _Noona_ tidak pernah melihatku di sekolah ini karena aku murid baru. Aku baru beberapa hari lalu pulang dari Jerㅡ"

"_Noona_.." Baekhyun yang tengah fokus pada cerita Kai segera mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Sehun yang baru saja datang dengan membawa dengan membawa 2 nampan makanan.

"Segera pesan makananmu, Kai." Peringat Baekhyun yang kini terlihat mulai mengaduk makananya dan siap untuk segera melahapnya.

"Ne, _noona_.."

_._

_._

_._

_._

Namja berkulit albino itu terus merengek di kelas Baekhyun agar keinginanya di penuhi hingga membuat _yeoja_ itu malu setengah mati karena menjadi tontonan gratis teman sekelasnya, akhirnya dengan setengah hati Baekhyun menerima tawaran Sehun untuk ikut serta Baekhyun pulang ke aparteman setelah jam sekolah usai.

Perihal Sehun yang menyukai Baekhyun sudah menjadi rahasia umum di sekolah ini.

"Jadi kau tinggal disini sekarang?" Tanya Sehun sesaat setelah ia membuka helm-nya dan Baekhyun turun dari motornya.

Sehun menatap bangunan apartemen yang tidak bisa dikatakan sederhana ini dengan ekspresi berpikir.

"Apartemen ini milik kekasihku, Sehunnie. Kau pikir aku membelinya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Sehun mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Hahaa.. Aku tidak mungkin punya uang sebanyak itu untuk membeli apartemen sebesar ini." Ucap Baekhyun yang mengerti arti tatapan Sehun.

"Kau mau masuk tidak?" Tawar Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja, _noona_."

"_Kajja_! Kita segera masuk. Disini panas sekali, _aigo~_" Keluh yeoja mungil itu sembari menutupi kepalanya dengan sebuah buku yang kebetulan ia bawa sedari tadi.

Setelah Sehun selesai dengan urusan memarkir motornya ia segera menyusul langkah Baekhyun disana.

"Bagaimana kabar tuan Oh dan _eomma_, Sehunnie?" Tanya Baekhyun begitu Sehun berhasil menyamai langkahnya.

"Jangan menanyakan kabar orang yang tak pernah menanyakan kabarmu, _noona_." Ucap Sehun tanpa berniat menjawab.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. "Mereka tak peduli ya?"

"Memangnya kau berharap mereka masih peduli padamu setelah pertengkaran hebat malam itu dan akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah?" Tanya Sehun sebal.

"_Ne_. Aku tahu jika aku salah." Jawab Baekhyun lesu.

Sehun menghela nafas. "Aku tidak berkata seperti itu, _noona_. _Mianhae_.."

"Aku tahu setengah hatimu merasa senang ketika aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah itu, bukan?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Bu-bukan seperti itu, _noona_." Gagap Sehun.

Baekhyun tak peduli jawaban Sehun dan lebih fokus memasukkan _password_ pada pintu apartemen kemudian membukanya dan masuk kedalam di ikuti Sehun di belakang.

"_Jebal_, Sehunnie.. Jangan seperti ini." Mohon Baekhyun dengan sangat.

"_Noona_ㅡ"

"Meskipun aku sudah memutuskan keluar dari rumah itu bukan berarti aku membuka pelung lebih untukmu. Aku melakukannya semua ini untuk kebaikan kita semua. Tuan Oh, _eomma_, kau, dan juga diriku sendiri." Jelasnya.

Sehun membuang wajahnya ketika Baekhyun mencoba menatapnya.

"Kau hanya tak mengerti jika aku sangat serius dengan hal ini." Ucap Sehun.

"Aku mengerti dan dulu aku juga dapat menerimanya, bukan? Tapi kini keadaan sudah banyak berubah. Kita bersaudara, Sehunnie. Kau tak seharusnya mencintaiku meskipun tak ada satu orangpun yang mengetahui hubungan kita sebenarnya." Lirih _yeoja_ mungil itu.

Ekspresi Sehun berubah mengeras. "Kita bukan saudara karena kau bukan anak kandung _eomma_.. Kau hanya anak angkat, _noona_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sudah, _oppa_! Hentikan, _ne_. Aku harus segera pulang." Ucap Baekhyun memelas, ponsel itu masih setia menempel di telinganya sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Benar-benar membuat telinganya terasa panas.

Chanyeol benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya, setelah sehari kemarin sempat tak ada kabar sama sekali kini namja tinggi itu kembali muncul dengan menelfon Baekhyun sesering mungkin dan hal itu sungguh mengganggu Baekhyun. Lihat saja ini bahkan sudah jam hampir jam setengah 12 malam dan Chanyeol masih terus mencoba untuk menghubunginya, terpaksa Baekhyun melontarkan kata andalannya '_oppa_' untuk memelas pada kekasihnya itu.

"Apa kau sudah mau pulang sekarang? Naik taksi saja supaya aku tak kepikiran." Ucap Chanyeol diseberang.

"_Ne_. Tapi aku masih berada di loker sekarang untuk menukar pakaian." Jawab Baekhyun yang mengapit ponselnya antara pundak dan telinga, sedang tangannya mulai bergerak membuka dua kancing atas pakaian pelayan yang ia kenakan.

"_Aigo~_ pantas saja kelihatan." Goda Chanyeol.

Tangan Baekhyun berhenti di udara, sejenak pikirannya menjadi _blank_ sebelum ia menyadari jika ternyata Chanyeol hanya mengerjainya saja.

"YA! Dasar mesum!" Umpat Baekhyun sebal ketika dapat ia dengar Chanyeol tertawa keras disana.

Baekhyun kembali membuka kancing pakaiannya dengan gerak cepat dan buru-buru menukar dengan _sweater_ berwarna biru muda.

Baekhyun bertugas piket hari ini untuk memastikan semua pintu _cafe_ telah terkunci dan aman, itu membuat ia pulang paling akhir dari temannya yang lain.

"Sudah dulu, _ne_! Aku harus pulang." Ucap Baekhyun akhirnya.

"_Ne_, hati-hati dijalan. _Saranghae_.." Sahut Chanyeol di sana.

"_Nado Saranghae_, Channie."

Pip

Baekhyun keluar dari ruang loker dengan menjinjing tasnya dipundak setelah memasukkan ponsel pada kantong celananya. Keadaan gelap membuat Baekhyun buru-buru ingin keluar dari _cafe_ ini. Ia keluar lewat pintu belakang dan setelah memastikan pintu telah terkunci sempurna Baekhyun baru berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu.

Sebuah mobil berwarna merah berhenti disisi jalan tak jauh dari tempat Baekhyun yang tengah gelisah menunggu taksi yang tak kunjung datang. Ia tahu naik taksi termasuk pemborosan namun Baekhyun tak mau mengambil resiko dengan berjalan kaki sampai ke apartemen. Apartemen itu memang tak seberapa jauh dari _café_ tempatnya bekerja tapi tetap saja ia tak akan pernah mengetahui hal apa yang akan ia hadapi di tengah jalan nanti. Bisa saja ia kembali di rampok seperti malam itu. Mengerikan sekali jika hal seperti itu kembali terjadi.

Lagipula naik taksi selama 3 hari ke depan tak akan menguras habis uang tabungannya, bukan? Toh, Chanyeol juga sudah berjanji akan segera pulang secepatnya.

Seorang namja berjaket dan bertopi hitamㅡah, salah! Tidak hanya jaket dan topi, bahkan celana, baju, dan sepatunya juga serba hitam. Misterius sekali!

Namja misterius itu keluar dari mobil dan mulai mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang berdiri tegang di sana. Apakah namja itu berniat jahat padanya? Atau bahkan akan menculiknya? Memikirkan semua hal negatif itu membuat Baekhyun takut, ia sangat berharap Chanyeol ada di sini sekarang.

Meskipun di selimuti rasa takut yang amat sangat, Baekhyun sempat memandang lamat postur tubuh namja itu, merasa mengenalnya. Begitu namja tersebut menarik lepas topinya Baekhyun sadar jika ternyata itu...

Kai!

"Astaga! Kau membuatku takut, Kai." Ucapnya masih merasa takut namun lega. Baekhyun menghela nafas yang sedari tadi tanpa sadar telah ia tahan.

"Hahaa.. _Mianhae_, aku tidak bermaksud menakutimu." Ucap Kai merasa tak enak.

"_Gwenchana_ㅡYa, sudah. Aku harus segera pulang dan kau juga pulanglah! Besok kita masih harus berangkat sekolah, bukan?" Baekhyun hampir berjalan menjauh sebelum tangannya ditarik Kai yang membuatnya kembali berbalik.

"Kau pikir aku datang kemari untuk apa, _noona_?" Gemas Kai.

"Eh? Maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun tak paham.

Kai mendorong pelan tubuh mungil Baekhyun dari belakang, menuntunnya untuk mendekat kearah pintu mobilnya, setelah itu ia membuka pintunya dan mempersilahkan Baekhyun masuk. Tak ambil pusing yeoja _mungil_ itu pasrah menuruti kemauan Kai. Kai setengah berlari memutari mobilnya dan segera masuk kekursi kemudi.

"Jadi dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Kai begitu ia sudah duduk disana.

"Tak jauh dari sini, Kai. Jalan saja lurus kedepan, setelah persimpangan aku akan menunjukkan jalannya padamu." Jawab Baekhyun.

Kai mengangguk paham dan mulai menjalankan mobinya. Tak sampai lima belas menit mobil Kai sudah berhenti disebuah bangunan tinggi apartemen.

"Disini, _noona_?" Tanya Kai.

"_Ne_. _Gomawo_ sudah mau mengantarku. Kau bisa mampir jika ada waktu luang." Ujar Baekhyun.

"_Ne_, aku pasti akan berkunjung lain waktu." Tanggap Kai. "Aku akan menjemputmu lagi besok malam, bolehkah?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Tentu saja boleh."

Senyum Kai mengembang, bukankah ini sebuah kemajuan? Ia senang memiliki waktu berdua bersama Baekhyun tanpa Sehun sebagai pengganggu, meskipun itu hanya waktu yang singkat.

"_Noona_ㅡ"

Baekhyun yang terlihat mulai membuka pintu mobil Kai segera menoleh.

"..selamat tidur, _ne_!"

Lagi! Senyum itu mengembang sempurna di bibir Baekhyun yang kini menjadi candu baru bagi Kai. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan kemudian keluar dari mobil.

"_Gomawo_, Kai." Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya sekilas kemudian berjalan masuk kedalam apartemen.

Setelah menjamin Baekhyun sudah benar-benar masuk Kai baru meninggalkan tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kai menggosok lensa kameranya dengan lembut sedangkan Sehun begitu tak sabar ingin menjadi objek gambar yang akan Kai ambil. Rasa percaya diri namja berkulit _albino_ itu memang sudah pada tingkat akut.

Kelas mereka mendapat tugas untuk memotret beberapa objek menarik di sekitar lingkungan sekolah pada jam terakhir nanti dan itu membuat Kai sangat bersemangat, ia tidak pernah melakukan kegiatan seperti ini ketika menjalani _home schooling_ dulu dan tak sabar ingin segera mengikuti semua itu.

"Ya, Kkamjong! Potret aku bersama mereka, _ne_." Pinta Sehun yang mengambil posisi tepat ditengah teman-teman _yeoja_ sekelas mereka yang juga tengah asik melihat kamera yang dibawa Cho Jinri-teman sekelas mereka-.

Menyadari keberadaan Sehun disana, para _yeoja_ itu ikut-ikutan meneriaki Kai untuk segera menuruti permintaan Sehun memotret mereka.

"Cepat ambil posisi!" Titah Kai yang akhirnya mengalah dan menuruti permintaan Sehun sebelum ia menjadi korban amukan teman-teman _yeoja_-nya itu.

Sehun berserta para _yeoja_ itu segera bersiap dengan pose masing-masing.

"_Hana_... _Dul_..._ Set_..." Kai segera menekan tombol kameranya, sedetik kemudian gambar teman-teman sekelasnya itu sudah tersimpan disana.

Sehun berlari kearah Kai, tak sabar ingin melihat hasilnya.

"Lumayan." Komentar Sehun yang entah itu memuji atau mencela, Kai juga tak begitu peduli.

"Lihat! Aku yang paling tampan, bukan?" Ucap Sehun bangga.

Kai memutar bola matanya malas. "Itu karena hanya kau satu-satunya _namja_ di foto ini, _pabo_!"

Sehun terkekeh pelan mendengar ejekan Kai.

"Ah, ya. Dimana Lee _sonsaengnim_? Apa dia tak hadir untuk mengajar hari ini?" Tanya Kai yang sadar jika ini sudah lewat 15 menit bagi guru matematikanya masuk kelas untuk memulai proses belajar mengajar.

"_Sonsaengnim_ tidak hadir karena ada keperluan mendadak." Ini Suho yang menjawabㅡketua kelas mereka.

"Ah, begitu rupanya."

Sepintas sebuah ide masuk kedalam otak Kai. Ia segera bangkit dari bangkunya, tak lupa mengalungkan kamera itu pada lehernya.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Sehun yang kini sudah terlihat tengah makan_ snack_ yang entah ia dapat dari mana, tapi dapat Kai pastikan Sehun tak membelinya sendiri.

Menurut Kai, Sehun tipe orang tak pernah mengeluarkan modal. Ia hanya memanfaatkan kepopulerannya di sekolah ini untuk mendapat banyak makanan atau kado dan bunga dari _yeoja-yeoja_ yang menyukainya. Memang wajah tampannya memiliki pesona tersendiri yang dapat membuat banyak _yeoja_ tertarik untuk mendekatinya.

Dan ternyata baru akhir-akhir ini Kai menyadari jika Sehun memang sangat tampan -.-

"Mau?" Tawar Sehun menyodorkan bungkus _snack_ tersebut pada Kai.

Kai menggeleng pelan. "Aku mau ke toilet sebentar."

"Segeralah kembali.."

"_Ne_."

_._

_._

_._

_._

Senyum Kai mengembang ketika melihat kakak tingkatnya dari kelas 03-A tengah melaksanakan pelajaran olahraga pagi hari ini. Kai tak sengaja berjalan melewati koridor sekolah ketika melihat mereka-kakak tingkatnya-tengah berada di lapangan basket dan sepertinya sedang melakukan pemanasan dengan berlari mengelilingi lapangan. Hey, sebenarnya apa yang membuat Kai begitu tertarik melihat pemandangan siswa siswi itu? Sekilas nampak sama saja, yang membuatnya berbeda dan tertarik adalah keberadaan Byun Baekhyun disana.

Kai mengangkat kameranya. Memposisikan dan mengatur zoom sedemikian rupa ketika melihat sosok mungil Baekhyun tengah berlari di antara siswa-siswi lainnya.

Klik

Satu gambar berhasil Kai abadikan dan ia cukup puas dengan hasilnya. Jari-jari Kai masih cekatan dan terampil mengabadikan sebuah objek hidup yang begitu menarik perhatiannya di sana untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Kai melihat para kakak tingkatnya itu mulai berbaris merapat untuk mendapat arahan selanjutnya dari guru olahraga mereka.

Kai tersenyum ketika menggeser satu persatu foto yang telah berhasil ia abadikan, ada sekitar hampir 8 foto disana. Setelah puas, Kai berjalan santai meninggalkan koridor tempatnya berdiri tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuaca hari ini panas dan Baekhyun tak menyukai itu. Olahraga di cuaca seperti ini membuat tubuhnya lebih cepat basah oleh keringat.

Baekhyun duduk dan berteduh di sisi lapangan sedang teman sekelasnya yang lain tengah olahraga secara bebas apapun yang mereka inginkan. Ia beralasan mengalami kram kaki, itu yang membuat Baekhyun bisa duduk damai di sana sementara teman-temannya tengah mengernyit menahan panas terik matahari. Andai saja guru olahraganya itu berbaik hati membawa mereka di lapangan _indoor_, pasti Baekhyun tak perlu mengeluarkan akal-akalan seperti ini.

"_Noona_.."

Baekhyun mendongak, silau matahari membuatnya harus menyipitkan mata untuk dapat menatap seseorang disana. Senyum Baekhyun mengembang ketika mengetahui ternyata itu Kai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Kai? Kau meninggalkan kelas?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

Kai tak langsung menjawab. Tangannya menyodorkan sebotol air mineral yang sengaja ia beli untuk Baekhyun di kantin tadi.

"Ugh, _gomawo_.." Ucap Baekhyun yang segera menerima botol itu, membukanya dan mulai meneguk airnya.

Baekhyun sangat merasa tertolong karena sebenarnya sedari tadi ia sudah menahan dahaganya dan hampir mengalami dehidrasi.

"Lee _sonsaengnim_ sedang ada keperluan mendadak hingga tak dapat hadir untuk mengajar." Jawab Kai yang di tanggapi anggukan paham oleh Baekhyun.

"Apa itu?ㅡmengapa kau membawa kamera di sekolah, eoh?" Baekhyun menatap heran benda yang tergantung bebas di leher Kai.

"Oh, ini untuk pelajaran akhir nanti." Kai mengangkat kameranya. "Mau ku potret?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Boleh."

Ternyata yeoja mungil ini tak jauh beda dengan Sehun. Lihatlah! Baekhyun begitu percaya diri berpose memposisikan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk _v-sign_ dan mendekatkan kesamping wajahnya sembari melakukan _wink_ dan tersenyum manis. Lucu sekali!

Klik

"Sekali lagi, _ne_." Pinta Kai antusias. Sangat gemas melihat wajah imut Baekhyun.

Kali ini Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan memperlihatkan _eyes smile_-nya, sangat manis!

"Aku ingin kita foto berdua, _noona_. Bolehkah?" Tanya Kai penuh harap.

"Tentu saja.. Kemarilah!" Meskipun Baekhyun mengajak Kai lebih mendekat padanya namun nyatanya ia sendiri yang sedikit menggeser tubuhnya untuk lebih dekat pada Kai.

Baekhyun merangkul pundak Kai tanpa rasa canggung, sedangkan Kai sendiri mati-matian menahan gelojak dalam dadanya yang rasanya hampir meledak sangking senangnya.

Kai mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sebelah tangannya yang membawa kamera setelah membalik posisi kamera itu hingga menghadap kearah mereka. Mengatur jarak yang sekiranya pas agar hasil gambarnya nanti terlihat bagus.

"Tigaㅡ" Kai mulai menghitung mundur. "Dua.. Satu..."

Ia tersenyum lebar sebelum terdengar suara...

Klik

Dan foto mereka berdua telah berhasil diabadikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau lihat apa? Mengapa senyum-senyum seperti itu?ㅡaku juga mau lihat!" Tangan Sehun terulur untuk meraih kamera itu namun dengan cepat Kai menjauhkannya.

"Jangan! Ini bisa membuatmu menangis." Cegah Kai.

Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya sebal, ia penasaran ketika melihat Kai tetap berusaha keras mempertahankan kamera itu. Ekor mata Sehun sempat menangkap gambar Baekhyun dilayar kamera Kai.

"I-itu Baekhyun _noona_?" Tanya Sehun memastikan.

"Ck, sudah ku bilang jangan meliㅡ"

"Bagaimana bisa kau dapat gambarnya?" Potong Sehun kesalㅡcemburu.

"Tadi saat jam kosong aku melihat kelasnya sedang melakukan kegiatan olahraga jadi aku datang menemuinya." Jelas Kai, sudah terlanjur ketahuan jadi mau bagaimana lagi.

"Hah, curang sekali kau." Desis Sehun. "Kemarikan kameramu!"

"Mau apa kau?" Tanya Kai curiga.

"Tentu saja menghapus foto berdua kalian. Melihat kau berfoto dengan Baekhyun _noona_ seperti itu membuat mataku sakit, kau tahu?" Sebal Sehun.

"Enak saja kau! Aku mendapatkan foto ini susah payah dan kau mau menghapusnya begitu saja? Tidak akan ku biarkan kau melakukan hal itu." Kai semakin berusaha keras menjauhkan kameranya dari jangkauan tangan Sehun yang semakin gencar ingin merebut.

"Kemarikan, Kkamjong!"

"Shireo.."

"Berikan padaㅡ"

"Hey, lihat di sana! Bukankah itu Baekhyun noona!" Seru Kai yang menunjuk arah luar jendela kelas mereka. Sehun segera mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk Kai.

"Dimana? Dimana?" Tanya Sehun heboh, menoleh ke segala arah untuk menemukan keberadaan noona kesayangannya tersebut tanpa menyadari jika Kai hanya mengerjainya saja.

Selagi Sehun masih tenggelam dalam kehebohannya, Kai cepat memunguti tas beserta buku-bukunya lalu segera berjalan mendekati meja Luna dan Jinri di belakang sana.

"Jinri_-ya_.. sementara kau duduk dengan makhluk itu, _ne_?" Pinta Kai menunjuk Sehun di sana yang tanpa banyak protes langsung di setujui oleh_ yeoja _cantik itu.

Kai sangat tahu perihal Jinri yang diam-diam menyukai Sehun.

"_Arraseo_.." _Yeoja_ itu segera menjinjing tasnya menuju meja Sehun.

"Mengapa kau selalu bertengkar dengannya, Kai? Aku bosan menjadi tempat pelarianmu." Canda Luna yang membuat Kai terkekeh.

"Sehun yang selalu memulainya." Jawab Kai, sementara Luna hanya menggeleng tak mengerti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Big Thank's to :**

**BaekheeChanlove, hldjmsbkr, zoldyk, rifdafairusz, Park FaRo, exindira, linda, ParkByun, anon.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review juseyo.. :D**

**.**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wedding Ring**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast :**

**Byun Baekhyun (19 tahun)**

**Park Chanyeol (24 tahun)**

**.**

**.**

**Other Cast :**

**Kim Jongin (17 tahun) as Park Jongin**

**Oh Sehun (17 tahun)**

**Xi Luhan (21 tahun)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing :**

**ChanBaek slight KaiBaek, HunBaek, and HunHan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Genderswitch, OOC, Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol masuk kedalam apartemen sembari memapah tubuh lemas Baekhyun, ia berjalan pelan mengikuti langkah kekasihnya.

"Kugendong saja bagaimana?" Tawar Chanyeol khawatir terlebih ketika melihat wajah pucat kekasihnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, sesekali ia terlihat meringis dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari meremas perutnya ketika rasa nyeri itu dirasakannya kembali menyerang. Nyeri yang berpusat pada lambungnya itu terasa semakin menjadi setelah lebih dari 3 jam Baekhyun mencoba menahannya. Ini masih jam 9 malam, sebenarnya masih ada 2 jam kerja lagi bagi Baekhyun, namun ia terpaksa ijin pulang lebih awal dan mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol yang tadi sempat berkata akan pulang dari luar kota hari ini untuk segera datang menjemputnya di _cafe_, Chanyeol bahkan tak sempat mampir kerumah untuk berganti pakaian terlebih dahulu, ia terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaan Baekhyun jadi ia lebih memilih untuk langsung pergi ke _cafe_ saja.

"Aku masih kuat jalan sampai ke kamar, Channie." Lirihnya.

Chanyeol mengangguk paham dan terus bersabar memapah tubuh mungil itu sampai kekamar lalu membaringkannya.

"Aku panggilkan dokter, ne?"

Baekhyun kembali menggelengㅡmenolak tawarannya.

"Aku biasanya minum obat penghilang rasa nyeri. Obatnya ada didalam tas sekolahku, bisa tolong kau ambilkan?" Pinta Baekhyun.

Chanyeol segera meraih tas berwarna biru pastel yang terletak diatas meja. Merogoh isinya untuk mencari keberadaan obat itu, setelah menemukannya ia segera beranjak menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air.

"_Kajja_, minum obatnya!" Chanyeol membantu kekasihnya itu bangun dan menyodorkan segelas air juga sebutir obat didepan mulut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun segera menelan butir kecil obat itu setelah Chanyeol memasukkannya kedalam mulut, dengan dua teguk air obat itu sudah berhasil tertelan. Baekhyun meringis dan kembali meringkuk di atas ranjangnyaㅡhampir menangis, namun berusaha menahannya agar Chanyeol tak semakin khawatir.

"Kau masih kuat menahannya?ㅡaku harus pergi sebentar, aku berjanji akan kembali kemari tapi mungkin akan sedikit terlambat. Ada sesuatu yang harus ku bicarakan dengan adikku." Ucap Chanyeol.

Sebenarnya ia tak tega jika harus meninggalkan Baekhyun dalam keadaan seperti ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Chanyeol benar-benar harus berbicara dengan Kai. Disana Baekhyun hanya dapat mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, ia berusaha untuk memejamkan kedua matanya dan tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jongin.. Keluarlah!_ Hyung_ membawakan makanan untukmu." Teriakan Chanyeol mengema di setiap sudut rumah besarnya ini.

**_Ceklek.._**

Ah, itu dia..

Makhluk yang Chanyeol cari baru saja keluar dari kamarnya yang terletak dilantai atas. "_Hyung_?ㅡmengapa kau sudah pulang? Kupikir kau akan tinggal disana lebih lama." Kaget Kai yang melihat Chanyeol berada dibawah sana.

"Turunlah! Jangan meneriakiku dari atas seperti itu. Kau sama sekali tidak sopanㅡdan inikah caramu ketika menyambut _hyung_-mu pulang?" Tanya Chanyeol kesal.

"Hehee.. _Mian_, aku hanya terkejut dan tak menyangka kau akan pulang secepat ini." Kai mulai menuruni tangga mendekat pada Chanyeol.

"Kenapa tak kau bawakan _jajangmyeon_ saja,_ hyung_? Aku ingin makan itu sekarang." Rancau Kai setelah melihat sesuatu yang dibawa Chanyeol ternyata sushi, hal tersebut sontak menimbulkan decak sebal dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Terima saja apa yang sudah orang berikan untukmu, tak usah mengeluh!" Ucap Chanyeol mencoba bersabar.

Kai segera duduk di salah satu sofa dan mulai mengambil sushi itu dengan sumpitnya kemudian mulai memakannya dengan tenang.

"Aku dengar kau sering keluar malam ketika aku pergi kemarin."

Kai mendadak menghentikan kunyahannya dan segera menatap Chanyeol dengan mimik terkejut, beruntung ia tak tersedak dan membuat curiga. Darimana Chanyeol bisa tahu hal ini?

"Kemana tujuanmu?ㅡ_Hyung_ memang mengijinkanmu untuk pergi sekolah seperti temanmu yang lain namun bukan berarti kau boleh pergi semaumu. Kau terlalu memanfaatkan kebebasan yang telah _hyung_ berikan padamu." Geram Chanyeol. Dari nada bicaranya saja Kai sudah dapat menangkap jika Chanyeol tengah kesalㅡya, lebih tepatnya marah.

"_Mian, hyung_." Lirih Kai. Ia mulai berpikir jika para _maid_ disini yang telah mengadu pada Chanyeol, mereka terlalu takut Chanyeol akan memecatnya karena telah menyembunyikan kebenaran tentang hal apa saja yang telah Kai lakukan selama Chanyeol tak ada untuk mengawasinya. Kai sama sekali tak menaruh curiga pada paman Kim karena jelas lelaki itu berada di pihaknya. Chanyeol marah dan Kai tak mungkin menyangkal tuduhan itu karena yang Chanyeol katakan memang benar adanya.

"Jangan ulangi lagi! Ada atau tidaknya aku dirumah ini kau tetap harus menuruti peraturan yang telah ku buat. _Arrachi_?"

"_Ne, hyung_."

"Aku tak akan tidur dirumah malam ini karena ada urusan. Kau jangan pergi kemanapun. Jika sampai aku tahu kau melanggar lagi, maka hari itu juga aku akan mengirimmu kembali ke Jerman." Ancam Chanyeol.

"Aku mengerti,_ hyung_. Aku tak akan melanggarnya lagi._ Jebal_, jangan kembalikan aku ke Jerman! Aku ingin tetap berada disini bersamamu." Jawab Kai memohon.

Gagal sudah rencananya untuk menjemput Baekhyun. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ini tak boleh ia langgar. Lebih baik tak bertemu Baekhyun sehari saja dari pada tak dapat bertemu dengannya seumur hidup.

Itu hal buruk!

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**_Beep beep~_**

Jari-jari mungil Baekhyun terangkat dan meraba-raba mencari keberadaan jam weker diatas nakas untuk mematikan suaranya yang sungguh mengganggu tidurnya itu. Ia menggerutu, merasa pagi cepat sekali datang padahal kedua matanya masih terasa sangat berat dan ingin melanjutkan tidurnya sedikit lebih lama lagi.

"Tidurlah,_ chagi_! Ini masih pagi mengapa kau sudah bangun, eum?" Suara berat seseorang dibelakangnya membuat Baekhyun tersentak, ia baru sadar jika Chanyeol berada disana tengah tidur dengan memeluk pinggangnya.

Baekhyun segera berbalik untuk menghadap Chanyeol. "_Oppa_, lepaskan! Aku harus pergi kesekolah." Pintanya.

"Kau sedang sakit, _chagi_. Hari ini istirahatlah dirumah! Aku akan mengantarmu kedokter nanti siang." Ucap Chanyeol masih dengan mata terpenjam namun pelukannya dipinggang Baekhyun semakin erat bahkan kini ia sedang berusaha menenggelamkan kepala Baekhyun pada dada bidangnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil dan mulai membalas memeluk tubuh Chanyeol yang terasa hangat dan nyaman. _Namja_ itu tersenyum sekilas ketika merasakan pelukan Baekhyun tak lama kemudian wajahnya berubah damaiㅡsudah kembali memasuki alam mimpinya. Baekhyun merasa tubuhnya memang masih terasa lemas dan juga nyeri diperutnya kemarin malam belum sepenuhnya hilang, lagipula pelajaran hari ini membosankan jadi ia pikir tak masalah jika tak masuk sekolah hari ini. Perlahan kedua mata Baekhyun mulai tertutup, ia kembali tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun mendengus sebal ketika tidurnya harus terganggu oleh getaran ponselnya diatas nakas. Rasanya ia baru saja tertidur setelah Yixing _eonni_ ㅡsalah satu teman Chanyeol yang berprofesi sebagai dokterㅡ datang keapartemen untuk memeriksa keadaannya atas permintaan Chanyeol. Tadi ia sempat sarapan bersama Chanyeol sebelum kekasihnya itu berangkat kekantor pada pukul 9 pagi, ia juga sudah meminum obat yang sebelumnya sudah ditebus oleh Chanyeol diapotik dekat apartemen, setelah Chanyeol berangkat Baekhyun kembali tertidurㅡmungkin karena efek obat yang membuatnya merasa mengantuk, ia baru bangun sekarang saat ponselnya bergetar dan Baekhyun sedikit terkejut ketika melihat jam dinding kamarnya sudah menunjuk pukul 14:47 itu tandanya ia sudah tertidur cukup lama. Dengan enggan tangannya mulai meraih ponsel itu.

**ㅡ****Noona kau ada diapartemen sekarang?****ㅡ**

Baekhyun menatap pesan yang ternyata dari Sehun, ia terlihat masih menimbang-nimbang ingin membalas pesan itu atau tidak. Sehun pasti punya rencana untuk mengunjunginya hari ini, untuk sekarang memang tak masalah karena Chanyeol sedang sibuk dikantornya tapi untuk hari selanjutnya sepertinya Baekhyun harus mengatur jadwal kunjungan tamunya agar tak bertabrakan dengan kunjungan kekasihnya, Chanyeol akan curiga dan cemburu jika ada namja lain yang datang mengunjungi Baekhyun, apalagi ini bukan apartemen milik Baekhyun jadi ia harus sadar diri untuk tak menerima tamu sesuka hatinya terlebih tamunya itu adalah seorang _namja_.

**ㅡ****Ne.****ㅡ**

Jawab Baekhyun singkat, Baekhyun tahu benar bagaimana sifat Sehun yang tak akan menyerah ketika Baekhyun menghindarinya, jika ia tak dapat berkunjung hari ini maka ia akan datang keesokan harinya atau dihari-hari yang selanjutnya.

**ㅡ****Aku akan datang keapartemenmu sekarang. ****ㅡ**

**_Ting tong!_**

Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan jari-jarinya yang akan mengetik balasan pesan singkat Sehun ketika bel apartemennya berbunyi. Ia segera mengantongi ponselnya kesaku piyamanya, turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju pintu.

**_Ceklek~_**

"Hey, _noona_.."

Baekhyun hanya melongo menatap _namja_ dihadapannya yang ternyata Sehun, mata Baekhyun yang tadinya terlihat sipit karena masih mengantuk itu kini melebar sempurna. "Naik apa kau kemari? Mengapa cepat sekali kau sampai?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Oh, itu sebenarnya aku sudah berdiri didepan sini sejak mengirim pesan pertama tadi." Jelas Sehun sok polos.

"_Pabo_! Mengapa kau tak langsung memencet belnya saja dari awal?" Protes Baekhyun.

"Ah, sudahlah, _noona_! Ini tidak penting untuk diributkanㅡapa aku sudah boleh masuk kedalam? Aku sudah pegal berdiri disini terus." Tanya Sehun. Baekhyun baru menyadari jika sedari tadi Sehun masih berada didepan pintu.

"_Mian_, sekarang masuklah!" Ucap Baekhyun mempersilahkan. Ia berjalan mendahului dan duduk disofa, sedangkan Sehun mengikutinya dibelakang setelah menutup pintunya.

"Mengapa kau tak masuk sekolah hari ini? Kau tahu aku sampai kena hukuman terlambat masuk kekelas karena menunggumu datang didepan gerbang sekolah tadi pagi." Tanya Sehun.

"Ada sedikit masalah dengan lambungku, Sehunnie. Bukankah aku sudah sering mengingatkanmu untuk tidak menungguku. Kita masih bisa bertemu saat istirahat, bukan?" Jawab Baekhyun sedikit sebal, ia menjadi merasa bersalah karena tanpa langsung membuat Sehun kena hukuman.

"_Aigo~_ kau sakit? Apa kau sudah pergi kedokter?" Tanya Sehun khawatir, ia bahkan lupa pada rencananya untuk mengomeli Baekhyun yang sudah membuatnya dihukum membersihkan toilet sekolah. Pantas saja sudah siang begini Sehun masih melihat Baekhyun masih mengenakan piyamanya dan Sehun berani bertaruh jika_ yeoja_ itu pasti belum mandi sejak tadi pagi.

Ia tahu benar bagaimana Baekhyun ketika sakit, sifat manjanya akan bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Baekhyun akan menjadi sangat tergantung pada orang disekitarnya karena ia malas untuk bangun dari ranjang. Hidup bersama kurang lebih selama 2 tahun membuat Sehun jauh lebih dalam mengerti bagaimana sifat Baekhyun yang tak banyak orang lain pahami.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, tadi pagi sudah ada dokter yang datang kemari dan memeriksa keadaanku. Aku hanya perlu memperbaiki pola makanku dan istirahat." Jelas Baekhyun karena kalau tidak begitu Sehun akan terus bertanya karena merasa cemas.

"Ah, ya! Dimana Kai? Kau tak mengajaknya sekalian? Bukannya biasanya kalian selalu berdua? Kalian sahabat yang sangat serasi dan lucu." Ucap Baekhyun yang mencoba mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka.

Sehun mendengus sebal mendengarnya, bagaimana bisa Kai masuk dalam topik pembicaraan mereka seperti tak ada hal lain yang lebih menarik saja. "Untuk urusan ini aku sengaja tak mengajaknya." Jawab Sehun agak sinis.

"Mengapa bisa begitu?" Heran Baekhyun, ia masih tak paham dengan situasi.

"Ish, apa kau sengaja membuatku cemburu? Sudah jelas terlihat bukan jika Kai itu menyukaimu,_ noona_! Lihatlah bagaimana cara ia memandangmu selama ini juga cara ia memperlakukanmu, itu sudah jelas kelihatan!" Kesal Sehun.

"Eh? Benarkan?" Tanya Baekhyun terkejut juga tak yakin jika selama ini Kai menyukainya seperti yang Sehun katakan.

"Jadi kau tak menyadarainya selama ini?" Tanya Sehun penasaran.

Baekhyun hanya menggeleng membuat Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

_'Rasakan itu, Kkamjong.'_ Batinnya, Sehun pikir selama ini ia sudah kalah saing dengan Kai mengingat Baekhyun sering sekali membela Kai didepan Sehun dan Baekhyun terlihat seperti lebih mengacuhkan Sehun jika Kai sudah hadir diantara mereka.

**_Drrt drrtt~_**

Baekhyun cepat mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku piyamanya ketika benda itu terasa bergetar, ia sedikit mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat nomor yang menghubunginya masih tak terdaftar diponselnya.

"_Yeoboseo.._"

"_Noona_, ini aku Kai." Ucap Kai diseberang.

"Oh, Kai?ㅡbagaimana kau bisa tahu nomor ponselku?" Tanya Baekhyun heran karena seingatnya Kai belum pernah meminta nomor ponselnya dan ia juga merasa tak pernah memberikannya.

"Aku mencurinya dari ponsel Sehun kekeke~ tapi kau jangan bilang-bilang padanya atau Sehun akan memukul kepalaku." Jawabnya terkekeh.

Baekhyun melirik kearah Sehun yang nampaknya masih tenang-tenang saja. "Ah,_ ne_. Aku mengerti."

Tanpa Baekhyun sadari sebenarnya sedari tadi Sehun sudah mendengarkan percakapannya sejak awal Baekhyun menyebut nama Kai dan membuatkan penasaran setengah mati meski ia sama sekali tak dapat mendengar perkataan Kai diseberang sana.

"Apa kau berada diapartemen sekarang?" Tanya Kai.

"_Ne_, aku berada diapartemen seharian ini. Berkunjunglah kemari, disini juga ada Sehㅡhmpttt.."

**_Plip_**

Sehun cepat membekap mulut Baekhyun yang hampir menyebut namanya. Tak hanya itu, ia juga merebut paksa ponsel Baekhyun dan mematikannya.

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Teriak Baekhyun sesaat setelah Sehun melepaskan bekapannya dan mengembalikan ponselnya.

Sehun mengernyit mendengar teriakan Baekhyun. "Kau bisa membuat telinga seseorang menjadi tuli karena teriakanmu, _noona_." Sindir Sehun.

"Aku tidak peduli!ㅡmengapa kau mematikan sambungan telfonnya, kau tahu itu sangat tidak sopan, Sehunnie." Protes Baekhyun.

**_Drrt drtt~_**

Ponselnya kembali bergetar dan nomor Kai yang belum tersimpan terlihat dilayarnya. "Dia menghubungiku lagi, awas saja kalau kau berani memutuskan sambungannya seperti tadi." Ancam Baekhyun.

**_Plip_**

"_Yeoboseo_, Kai?ㅡ_Mianhae_ tadi aku tak sengaja mematikan sambungan telfonnya." Ucap Baekhyun beralasan.

"_Gwenchana, noona_. Lagipula aku sudah berada didepan pintu apartemenmu sekarang."

"Oh, kau sudah ada didepan?" Kaget Baekhyun, Kai sama saja seperti Sehun rupanya. Sedangkan Sehun terkejut dan semakin curiga mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"_Ne_, dengarkan aku akan memencet belnya!"

Dia benar-benar sudah berada didepan ternyata, begitulah batin Baekhyun.

"ㅡbisa kau buka pintunya,_ noona_?" Lanjutnya.

"_Arraseo_.. Aku tutup telfonnya, _ne_! Tunggulah sebentar."

"_Ne_."

**_Plip_**

"_Noona_!" Panggil Sehun cepat.

"Hm?"

"Apa yang didepan itu Kai?" Tanya Sehun memastikan.

Baekhyun menyadari wajah tak tenang Sehun. "_Ne_." Jawabnya singkat.

"Ah, _eottokhae_?" Guman Sehun panik. Ia segera berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan cepat menuju sebuah ruangan disana.

"_Ya_! Itu kamarku, jangan masuk kesana!" Teriak Baekhyun yang segera menyusul Sehun sebelum _namja_ itu benar-benar masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Ia menghadang tubuh tinggi Sehun disana. "Kau ini kenapa, Sehunnie?" Tanya Baekhyun tak semakin tak mengerti.

"Aku harus sembunyi, _noona_." Ucapnya.

"_Waeyo_?"

**_Ting tong~_**

Baekhyun menatap pintu utama sekilas kemudian kembali menatap Sehun, mencoba mengacuhkan Kai diluar yang kembali memecet bel.

"Aku sedang malas bertemu dengan Kai dan jika ia melihatku disini maka aku jamin apartemen ini akan berubah menjadi kacau!" Jawab Sehun cepat pasalnya tadi ia sudah terlanjur berbohong pada Kai jika tak akan datang keapartemen Baekhyun hari ini, Sehun juga ijin pulang duluan dengan alasan ada kepentingn mendadak padahal ia memiliki jadwal piket dan seenaknya meninggalkan Kai bersama teman-temannya yang lain membereskan kelas tanpa dirinya.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Alasan konyol!" Bantah Baekhyun yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan Sehun menuju pintu utama.

"Aku akan bersembunyi disini,_ noona_. Usir Kai secepatnya dari apartemenmu jika kau tak ingin membuatku mati bosan ditempat ini." Ucap Sehun yang mulai memasuki kamar mandi disana sedangkan Baekhyun memilih untuk tak mendengarkan ucapan Sehun.

**_Cklek~_**

Baekhyun membuka pintunya dan melihat Kai berdiri didepan sana masih lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya. "_Aigo~ _mengapa kau tak ganti seragammu terlebih dahulu, eum?" Tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Aku ingin langsung mampir kemari." Jawabnya cepat.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Masuklah!"

Kai segera masuk kedalam namun tak langsung mengikuti Baekhyun yang sudah duduk di sofa. "_Noona_, _mian_ tapi aku sudah tidak tahan!ㅡdimana kamar mandi apartemen ini?" Tanya Kai yang menggeliat tak nyaman menahan hasrat buang air kecilnya.

"Kau masuk saja keruang tengah, disana ada pintu berwarna coklat dan itu kamar mandinya." Jelas Baekhyun.

Tanpa pikir panjang Kai berjalan cepat menuju pintu coklat yang Baekhyun maksud, ia memegang ganggang pintunya kemudian mulai memutarnya.

**_Ceklek~_**

"KYAAAAAAAAA..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Big Thank's to :**

**|PrincePink|BaekheeChanlove|Park FaRo|exindira|alightphoenix|baeky|septhaca|baekyeoljung|bluekey4|**

**.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wedding Ring**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast :**

**Byun Baekhyun (19 tahun)**

**Park Chanyeol (24 tahun)**

**.**

**.**

**Other Cast :**

**Kim Jongin (17 tahun) as Park Jongin**

**Oh Sehun (17 tahun)**

**Xi Luhan (21 tahun)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing :**

**ChanBaek slight KaiBaek, HunBaek, and HunHan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Genderswitch, OOC, Typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kalian benar-benar kekanakan!" Geram Baekhyun sembari melempar sebuah handuk kearah Sehun dan Kai.

"Kai yang memulai duluan, _noona_." Adu Sehun yang membuat Kai mendelik tak terima kearahnya.

"Kau melemparku dengan botol shampo terlebih dahulu!" Protes Kai.

"Tapi setelahnya kau menggaruk wajahku dengan sikat gigi!" Sehun tak mau kalah.

"Kau bahkan mengguyur tubuhku dengan air, menendangku, juga menjambak rambutku!"

"Rasakan itu!"

"_YA_ㅡ"

"CUKUP!" Potong Baekhyun cepat yang membuat keduanya tersentak dan segera menghentikan perdebatan mereka. _Yeoja_ itu sebal melihat kelakuan dua bocah dihadapannya.

"_Noona_, jangan marah-marah seperti itu. Duduklah disini!" Pinta Sehun yang menepuk ruang kosong di samping sofa panjang yang tengah ia duduki.

"_Andwae_! Di sini saja,_ noona_." Hal yang sama di lakukan juga oleh Kai. Satu hal yang dapat Baekhyun tangkap. Mereka konyol!

"Aku duduk di sini saja." Ucap Baekhyun datar yang kemudian duduk pada _sofa single_, berhadapan dengan Sehun dan Kai di sana. Meskipun raut wajah keduanya tampak kecewa tapi Baekhyun pikir keputusan yang ia ambil sudah tepat.

Mereka bertemu beberapa menit yang lalu didalam kamar mandi dan semuanya terjadi begitu saja hingga sekujur tubuh mereka basah kuyup dan kamar mandi Baekhyun berubah menjadi kacau mirip seperti kapal pecah. Siapapun orangnya pasti akan setuju dengan ucapan Baekhyun yang menilai sifat Sehun dan Kai, mereka berdua bertengkar tak tahu tempat dan aturan.

"Tubuhku lebih basah, cepat berikan itu padaku!" Kai menarik handuk dari tangan Sehun yang masih mencoba mempertahankannya.

"Kau tak lihat aku juga basah! Jangan merebut seenaknya." Sehun terlihat masih engga melepaskan handuknya.

Dan sekarang apa lagi?ㅡmereka terlihat berebut sebuah handuk yang baru saja Baekhyun lempar bahkan sampai saling tarik menarik. Tidak bisakah mereka menggunakannya secara bergantian?

"Ya Tuhan, sepertinya asam lambungku kembali naik." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sembari memijat pelan kepalanya, ia mengeluh. Merasa kepalanya mendadak pusing melihat adegan konyol perebutan handuk dihadapannya.

Ya, fakta tentang Sehun dan Kai yang selalu bertengkar dimana saja sudah menjadi rahasia umum, bahkan disekolah banyak sekali yang berbicara tentang mereka. Mereka benar-benar aneh! Kadang ketika masih pagi mereka terlihat bertengkar dan setiap kejadian itu Kai akan pindah tempat duduk sangking kesalnya namun saat bel istirahat berbunyi mereka akan terlihat duduk berhadapan dikursi kantin sembari bercanda heboh seperti kejadian tadi pagi tak pernah ada. Benar-benar pasangan sahabat yang aneh!

"_Noona, mianhae_. Aku akan mengirim seseorang untuk memperbaiki kamar mandimu. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulangi hal seperti ini lagi diapartemenmu." Ucap Kai yang merasa tak enak.

Baekhyun segera menatapnya tajam membuat Kai kembali bungkam. "Jika kalian berani mengulangnya lebih baik lain kali kalian tak usah berkunjung kemari lagi."

"Tapi, _noona_ㅡ"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" Potong Baekhyun sebelum Sehun berani melayangkan protes.

Sehun disana hanya dapat mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. Setelah melihat dua _namja_ dihadapannya sudah tak lagi berbicara dan protes, Baekhyun menghela nafasnya. Perlahan rasa kesalnya berangsur menghilang dan wajahnya berubah melembut.

"Kau tidak usah memanggil seseorang untuk mengurus kamar mandiku, aku yang akan membereskannya sendiri nanti." Ucap Baekhyun lirih.

"Tapi kau sedang sakit, _noona_." Ucap Sehun khawatir yang diangguki oleh Kai. Tadinya Kai juga ingin berkata seperti itu tapi sudah keduluan Sehun.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Aku sudah merasa baik-baik saja sekarang, tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Membereskan kamar mandi hanyalah pekerjaan kecil."

"_Arraseo_ㅡah _ne_, _noona_, apa nanti kau akan berangkat kerja?" Tanya Kai.

"Tidak, aku ijin sehari untuk beristirahat dan baru besok kembali bekerja." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu besok malam aku akan menjemputmu lagi, bolehkan?"

"Me-menjemput?!" Pekik Sehun, ia merasa tertinggal sesuatu hal.

Disana Kai nampak terkejut mendengar pekikan Sehun. Oh, bagaimana bisa ia melupakan jika _rival_nya itu juga berada disini? Secara tak langsung ia membuka lubang hitamnya sendiri yang didalamnya terdapat Sehun yang akan menelannya bulat-bulat.

"Jadi kau selama ini diam-diam menjemput Baekhyun _noona_ saat ia pulang dari _cafe_?ㅡastaga, kau bahkan kini jauh lebih unggul dariku." Ucap Sehun syarat akan sindiran tapi Kai mencoba mengabaikannya dan bersikap biasa.

Kai menyodorkan sebuah kantong plastik bening berisi beberapa buah apel didalamnya yang sengaja ia beli dalam perjalanan tadi khusus untuk Baekhyun. "Ini untukmu, _noona_."

"Ah, kenapa repot sekali, Kai? Seharusnya tidak perlu seperti ini." Ucap Baekhyun tak enak.

"Ini bukan apa-apa, _noona_. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu, sebenarnya kau sakit apa?" Tanya Kai.

"Ada sedikit masalah dengan lambungku tapi sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik. Maaf membuatmu khawatir." Jawab Baekhyun.

Kai tersenyum lembut. "_Ne_. Aku harap kau bisa segera sembuh dan kembali ke sekolah."

"Aku akan kembali besok." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Apel?ㅡBaekhyun _noona_ tak akan memakan semua itu." Celetuk Sehun.

Ia tak mengindahkan tatapan tajam yang Baekhyun berikan untuknya. Sehun meraih tas sekolahnya diatas sofa kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kantong plastik dari dalam sana. "Aku membawa ini untukmu, _noona_." Ucapnya sembari menyodorkan kantong itu pada Baekhyun.

"Susu strawberry?" Tebak Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja." Sehun mengangguk.

"_Gomawo_, Sehunnie."

Kai menatap ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang terlihat senang ketika menerima pemberian Sehun. Ia berdecak sebal ketika melihat Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya, terang-terangan mengejeknya.

"Sehunnie, hentikan!" Perintah Baekhyun. "Seharusnya kau tidak bersikap seperti itu pada Kai. Kita sudah pernah tinggal bersama hampir dua tahun itu yang membuatmu tahu apa hal yang kusuka dan tidak ku sukai. Jika kau memang bersahabat baik dengan Kai, seharusnya kau membagi apa saja hal yang kau tahu padanya." Omel Baekhyun.

Tunggu!

Ada yang janggal. Apa tadi Baekhyun mengatakan jika ia dan Sehun sudah pernah tinggal serumah selama hampir 2 tahun? Kai sadar ada suatu hal penting yang belum ia ketahui disini.

Baekhyun tersenyum maklum ketika melihat raut wajah penasaran Kai, _namja_ itu butuh penjelasan. "Sehunnie sebenarnya adikku, Kai." Jelas Baekhyun.

"A-apa?" Kaget Kai dengan mata melebar sempurna. Sementara Sehun sudah memasang tampang lesu.

"Hanya adik tiri, _noona_." Lirih Sehun.

"Tetap saja kau adik kecilku, Sehunnie." Baekhyun mengacak gemas rambut Sehun disana.

Jika dalam keadaan normal Kai pasti akan kesal dan cemburu tapi setelah pengakuan itu semua rasa cemburunya lenyap seolah Sehun bukan lagi saingan untuknya, peluang mendapatkan Baekhyun semakin besar.

"Kau jangan senang dulu, Kkamjong!" Sinis Sehun.

Hey, apa-apaan anak itu!

"Kau belum tahu bukan jika Baekhyun _noona_ sudah memiliki kekasih." Ucapan Sehun barusan sukses membuat awan cerah yang sempat menyelubungi hati Kai berubah menjadi awan mendung.

"_Ne_. Akan kukenalkan kekasihku pada kalian jika ada kesempatan." Ucap Baekhyun. Dan detik itu juga dapat Kai rasakan jika hatinya menangis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah 3 hari ini Chanyeol tak pulang kerumah, sepulang kerja ia selalu menemani Baekhyun diapartemennya lagipula tak ada laporan apapun dari para _maid_-nya dirumah tentang Kai jadi Chanyeol pikir keadaan masih terkendali. Agar Kai tak curiga setiap hari Chanyeol selalu menyempatkan diri menelfon adiknya itu minimal 2 kali dan Chanyeol bersyukur bahwa Kai dapat mengerti keadaannya.

Kencan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pada hari minggu ini akhirnya tiba juga. Baekhyun terlihat cantik mengenakan celana _jeans_ dipadu dengan baju biru bergaris-garis juga _flat shoes_ berwarna merah. Seharian ini mereka menghabiskan waktunya di _Lotte world_, Baekhyun adalah orang yang menentukan kemana tujuan mereka karena Chanyeol sudah sering menentukannya pada awal kencan dulu.

"Kau tahu bagaimana ekspresimu tadi ketika menaiki _roller coas_ㅡ"

"Baek, _jebal_.." Potong Chanyeol cepat dan jangan lupakan wajah tak berminatnya itu.

Mereka sedang berada didalam mobilㅡperjalanan pulang. Baekhyun terus saja menggerutu saat Chanyeol memaksa untuk mengajaknya pulang tadi, ia pikir ini masih terlalu sore untuk mengakhiri hari menyenangkan disini tapi ketika Chanyeol berkata ia memiliki kejutan untuknya, _yeoja_ itu langsung menurut untuk dibawa pulang. Ya, Baekhyun selalu menyukai kejutan dari kekasihnyaㅡselalu berakhir manis, pikirnya.

"Buahahahaa.. Oh, Ya Tuhan.. Aku tak menyangka kau akan ketakutan seperti itu!" Tawa Baekhyun, _yeoja_ mungil itu kelihatan bahagia sekali ketika menistakan kekasihnya.

"Ya, ya, ya.. Tertawalah sepuasmu sebelum tawamu itu berubah menjadi desahan dibawahku." Chanyeol dengan wajah menggoda menatap kearah Baekhyun yang membuat _yeoja_ itu seketika menghentikan tawanya.

"Dasar mesum!" Ejeknya.

"Itu sebabnya kau harus hati-hati saat menertawakanku, nona Park!" Peringat Chanyeol yang menyentil hidung Baekhyun dengan gemas hingga membuat _yeoja_ itu memekik kemudian mengaduh kesakitan.

"Namaku Byun Baekhyun bukan Park Baekhyun, _pabo_!" Desisnya. Baekhyun masih mengoceh sebal ketika Chanyeol terlihat membelokkan arah mobilnya pada jalur berlawanan dengan jalan pulang keapartemen.

"Eh, ini bukan jalan pulang, Yeolli. Sebenarnya kau mau membawaku kemana?" Tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Pergi kesuatu tempat. Kau suka pantai bukan?ㅡkita akan melihat _sunset_." Jawab Chanyeol.

"_Sunset_?" Tanyanya ulang.

"_Ne_."

"Woaahh.. Aku suka _sunset_." Ucapnya berbinar. "ㅡkupikir kau akan memasakkan makan malam spesial untukku sebagai kejutan." Lanjutnya.

Chanyeol menoleh sekilas kearah _yeoja_ itu. "Apa kau lapar?" Tanyanya.

"Eum, ya."

"Itu salahmu sendiri, mengapa tadi kau menolak saat kuajak makan dan lebih memilih bermain sepuasmu disana."

"_YA_! Aku tidakㅡ"

"Kau masih ingin menyangkalnya?" Potong Chanyeol.

"Bukan seperti itu!" Rengeknya."Kukira tadi kita masih lama berada disana dan kita dapat makan ketika akan pulang nanti tapi ternyata kau ingin pulang lebih cepat."

"_Arraseo_, aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu saat pulang nanti."

"_Gomawo_." Ucapnya bersemangat. Wajahnya lesunya tadi kini berubah menjadi senyum lebar yang menggemaskan.

"Aku mengantuk! Perjalanan masih jauh, bukan? Bangunkan aku saat kita sudah sampai nanti,_ ne_!" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Jika kau berani tertidur maka kupastikan saat kau bangun nanti akan ada banyak _kissmark_ dilehermu!" Ancam Chanyeol yang membuat Baekhyun mendelik kearahnya. "Tidurmu sama seperti kerbau dan kau tak akan tahu ketika aku melakukan semua itu."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol horor. "Ehemㅡaku akan melewatkan pemandangan indah selama perjalanan ini jika tertidur, benarkan _oppa_?" Ucapnya takut-takut.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum puas. "Benar sekali!"

Baekhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. _'Sial!'_ Batinnya kesal.

Perjalanan mereka memakan waktu hampir 45 menit dan Baekhyun terlihat mati-matian menahan kantuknya takut jika Chanyeol benar-benar membuktikan ucapannya.

"_Oppa_, _palli_!" Baekhyun terus saja menarik tangan Chanyeol dengan tak sabar.

"Sebantar." _Namja_ itu masih sibuk melepas sepatunya, berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang sudah melepasnya sejak berada diperjalanan tadi dengan alasan tak sabar.

"Sudah, _kajja_!" Chanyeol cepat menggandeng tangan Baekhyun, mereka setengah berlari mendekati bibir pantai. Baekhyun memekik girang ketika kaki telanjangnya menyentuh lembutnya pasir dibawah sana. Mereka bermain, berkejar-kejaran dan tertawa lepas hampir cukup lama hingga akhirnya memilih duduk menikmati keindahan pantai ini ketika matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. Keadaan sekitar pantai terlihat sepi hanya ada beberapa orang saja disana. Baekhyun membiarkan air laut menyapu jari-jari kakinya, ia bersandar dibahu Chanyeol dan membiarkan _namja_ itu memeluk pinggangnya.

"Ini indah, terima kasih." Ucap Baekhyun lirih menatap kearah timur dimana matahari akan terbenam beberapa menit lagi.

"_Ne_. Aku senang jika kau menyukainya." Balas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memainkan ranting kayu yang entah ia dapat dari mana. Ia menulis sesuatu diatas pasir. Sebuah gambar hati yang terdapat tulisan namanya juga Chanyeol didalamnya, melihat hal itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Oh, lihat mataharinya sudah mulai tenggelam." Ucap Chanyeol yang sukses membuat Baekhyun mendongak dan mengabaikan gambarnya.

"Ah, benar!" Ucapnya antusias.

Sedikit demi sedikit matahari itu mulai terlihat turun, membuat Baekhyun enggan melepas pandangannya dari sana. Tangan Chanyeol bergerak masuk kedalam saku dan mengeluarkan suatu benda dari sana selagi Baekhyun masih hanyut dalam rasa takjub akan pemandangan didepan sana.

"Baek.." Panggil Chanyeol.

"_Ne_?" _Yeoja_ itu menjawab tanpa menoleh.

Baekhyun sedikit tersentak dan cepat menoleh ketika Chanyeol menarik tangannya kemudian menggenggamnya.

"Ada apa, _oppa_?" Tanyanya penasaran. Setiap kali Chanyeol mengajaknya berkencan tanpa disuruh dan keberatan Baekhyun otomatis akan memanggilnya '_oppa_' alasannya karena ia tak ingin merusak moment romantis mereka.

"Akuㅡ" Chanyeol tak melanjutkan kata-katanya namun sebelah tangannya yang bebas mulai berulur dan berhenti tepat dihadapan Baekhyun membuat _yeoja_ itu kembali tersentak untuk kedua kalinya terlebih ketika menyadari ada sebuah kotak cincin ditangan Chanyeol.

"I-iniㅡapa maksudmu, _oppa_?" Tanyanya bingung.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat wajah bingung Baekhyun. "Kurang 2 bulan lagi kau akan menjalani ujian kelulusan, bukan?ㅡaku akan segera meminta restu pada Tuan Oh dan _eomma_-mu setelah kau ini karena aku tak ingin menunggu lebih lama lagi." Jelasnya.

Butuh beberapa saat bagi Baekhyun untuk memahami perkataan Chanyeol, namun setelah mengetahuinya ia bahkan hampir tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Inikah akhir dari perjalanan panjang kisah cinta mereka selama ini?

"_Oppa_.." Ucap Baekhyun hampir menangisㅡia merasa terharu mengetahui kenyataan Chanyeol akan segera melamarnya. Tangan Baekhyun terulur untuk menyentuh kotak kecil berwarna merah itu. "Boleh aku melihatnya?" Tanyanya meminta ijin.

"_Ne_. Tapi kau tidak boleh memakainya sekarang." Jawab Chanyeol menggodanya.

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol sebal, kekasihnya itu memang gemar sekali membuatnya kesal dan marah-marah tak jelas. "Aku mengerti." Ucapnya singkat.

Baekhyun segera meraih kotak itu dan membukannya dengan hati-hati, ia tersenyum ketika melihat ada 2 buah cincin didalam sana. Baekhyun mengambil satu yang kecil, itu miliknya. Cincin itu polos, terbuat dari emas putih, yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum semakin lebar adalah adanya ukiran nama mereka disana. Yang kecil terukir nama Chanyeol sedangkan yang agak besar terdapat nama Baekhyun juga jika kedua cincin itu ditumpuk satu sama lain akan terbentuk gambar sebuah hati disana.

"Jika nilai ujian kelulusanmu nanti jelek maka terpaksa aku harus menunda hal ini." Ancam Chanyeol.

"Kau berniat menikah denganku atau tidak sebenarnya?" Rengek Baekhyun sebal. Chanyeol benar-benar merusak_ moment_ indah dan bahagia ini. Dan mengapa ia berbicara soal ujian segala? Sudah tahu jika Baekhyun termasuk orang yang lemah dalam beberapa pelajaran terutama menghitung namun jika itu menghafal ia sangat menguasainya. Diam-diam dalam hati Baekhyun bertekad untuk belajar lebih giat dan terus berusaha agar dapat lulus dengan nilai tinggi supaya Chanyeol bangga dan tak lagi mengatainya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, _chagi_." Chanyeol terkekeh melihat wajah kesal Baekhyun kemudian mendekap tubuh mungil itu lebih erat, disana Baekhyun perlahan tersenyum tanpa Chanyeol ketahui.

"_Saranghae_.." Bisiknya.

"Aku membencimu." Balas Baekhyun cepat yang membuat Chanyeol tertawa keras disana.

"Kau yakin?" Godanya.

Baekhyun memukul dada bidang kekasihnya itu kemudian menggeleng pelan. "_Nado saranghae_.."

_Yeoja_ itu mendongak dalam dekapan Chanyeol, kedua itu saling bertatap dan mengagumi juga memuji dalam hati satu sama lain. Suasana disana sudah hampir gelap dan satu persatu orang sudah mulai pergi meninggalkan pantai.

Chanyeol mulai mendekat, menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Perlahan Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya ketika merasakan bibir Chanyeol mulai menyentuh dan menyapu permukaan bibirnya dengan lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Big Thank's to :**

**|zoldyk|exindira|neli amelia|Parkbaekyoda|septhaca|ChanBaekLuv|**

**Gomawo :)**

**Review Juseyo..**

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
